Crazy Paradise
by QuietSerenade
Summary: Kagome suddenly finds herself knee-deep in debt to the Yakuza. In order to pay it off, she is forced to act as a bodyguard for Sesshoumaru, the head of the top yakuza clan. The catch: Nobody knows she's a girl. Based loosely off Tokyo Crazy Paradise.
1. Of Thugs and Deals

**Yakuza Woman  
**

By: QuietSerenade

Disclaimer: I do not only _Inuyasha _or it's characters. I have also based the plot loosely from the manga, _Tokyo Crazy Paradise_.

* * *

It was 2010 when they decided to rise up. The youkai had decided come out from hiding and began to dominate the world. Wars and massacres riddled the planet and death and blood were a common sight. It wasn't until the Great Sacrifice that peace was sough. In order to maintain peace, an elite council was formed and began keeping stability on the planet. That was fifty years ago. Though time has passed, the world is still feeling the aftershocks of the youkai revolution.

Due to violence, the population of women is scarce and is no longer safe alone, but have to travel in groups. Most schools are no longer coed due to this unfortunate fact. Crime syndicates seem to rule most of the nations due to the power and money that was obtained through the wars. To ensure the safety of pedestrians, curfews are enforced because the dangers of the streets at night.

The sad truth is that the police now have to rely on law breakers in order to preserve the law. The world is still in turmoil.

This is the future.

* * *

Life wasn't fair. It wasn't as if she had chosen to live like this, but life had dealt her these cards and now she was forced to play.

'Oh well, might as well have some fun.'

"Oh God! Please someone, help me!" a female voice shouted from one of the many darkened alleys. Dark chuckles followed the pitiful plea.

"Hold still, sweetie. I'm just going to show you a good time." A small chorus of "Me too!" followed the greasy voice. The woman whimpered pitifully and struggled against the rough hands that held her. Seeing that the men were too busy enjoying their prize for the night, Kagome tugged her cap down farther on her head as she took in her chances.

Eight to one. That seemed fair to her.

"Wow! Is this the only way you can get laid? How pathetic!" Kagome stated loudly to grab their attention. The cluster of thugs turned and stared down her boyish form. It was apparent from the shocked, dopey looks on their faces that they just realized that they had company.

"Look here, punk! If you want to live, then I suggest that you back off!" the leader of the moronic group shouted back. His face twisted angrily as he clenched his fist. This kid was really asking for it.

Kagome gave a small smirk and glared back.

"No way."

The girl that the group had once surrounded gave a small sniffle and tried to hold together the tattered remains of her blouse. Kagome gave a small glance in her direction before focusing on the advancing group in front of her. The girl seemed alright and it seemed like the thugs hadn't gotten too far.

Several of the thugs in front of her began to get out various weapons, ranging from chains to knives. The leader of the group kept the small frightened girl in his grasp, giving her a fanged smile. "Don't worry sweetie, we'll get to our fun in just a moment."

'This is going to be fun.' Kagome thought sarcastically as she fell into a defensive stance.

"Let's take care of this bastard. Then we can have some fun!" One of the thugs shouted as he ran towards his target. His knife gleamed threateningly as he lifted the blade.

Kagome crouched low as the thug's blade descended. Swiftly, she brought up her leg underneath the assailant's arm and made a direct contact with his chin. That's all it took. The thug's body flew up and back into a nearby wall, the impact knocking him out immediately.

Now it was obvious, though Kagome's body was small it packed an unbelievable amount of force.

Noticing the shocked faces of the thug's comrades, Kagome began advancing towards them at a swift rate. They never knew what hit them. With her light feet and trained reflexes, Kagome made quick of the rest group without them even knowing. One minute the men were standing and the next minute chains and knives clattered to the floor as they fell unconscious.

The leader stood in shock. Surely this punk didn't just take out his gang?

"What the... You bastard!" The youkai shouted as he tossed the girl away from him. As his anger grew so did his fangs and claws and soon his more animalistic traits made themselves known. It was time to show this kid who was boss.

Resisting the urge to yawn, Kagome watched the transformation with boredom. Why were youkai so unreasonably dramatic? Seriously, it wasn't like he was the only guy out there that could do that.

"Fear me, human! I am the powerful Manten!" The beast shouted with rage. He bared his fangs menacingly and his beady eyes narrowed. The girl from before yelped and ran behind some garbage cans to escape danger, obviously she wasn't used to this kind of thing.

Kagome rested her hand lightly on her hip as the youkai's skin glowed pale and oily. Well, might as well get this over with, she thought calmly. Without giving the youkai a glance, she gave a bored sigh and uninterestingly said, "Yeah, yeah. That's good and all, but I'll give you a second chance. Renounce your evil ways and I will spare your life."

With a dark, confident chuckle the youkai growled out, "Never, boy. Now enjoy your death for it will be a slow one."

Kagome sighed and relaxed her form. "Alright, if that's how you want it."

The lizard-man ran at her small form, dashing from left to right. His deadly claws were extended and ready to spill her blood. A blood-thirsty grin adored his monstrous face and he could practically taste the kid's tender meat.

Kagome's arms moved up and above her head in a graceful ascent. Her luminous eyes closed in concentration and the air around her pulsed with energy. The wind picked up and the youkai stopped in his tracks, his form rigid. Suddenly, fear began to show in his eyes. This was NOT good.

"What in the world..."

Kagome's eyes shot open, her blue orbs faintly glowing with power. Her hands flew down in front of her in the shape of a gun. Looking past her hands that were pulsing with blue power, she stared her opponent down. This youkai would no longer bring pain and death into this world.

Quietly she whispered, "Bang."

The blue light that surrounded on her hands shot forth like an arrow. It's speed too fast for the youkai to beat. It shot directly the dark youkai and his eyes widened with pain.

"How did you?" He whispered in wonder as his body disintegrated into ashes.

The girl glanced from behind the trash cans as a calming light lit up the alleyway. "What happened?"

Kagome slowly walked towards the girl, a small comforting smile on her face. "It's ok. The bad guys are gone."

The battered girl inched away from the trash cans and shyly looked up at her savior. 'What a pretty boy,' she thought as she gave him small smile.

"Thank you so much."

"No problem. A chick like you shouldn't be out alone." Kagome stated roughly as she helped the girl stand.

"I know. I was heading home when they got me. I only live a block away," she quietly stated as she remembered the quick attack. Kagome nodded and placed a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder. The girl gave her a grateful look and then looked towards the exit of the alley. "I think I would like to go home now."

Dropping her hand, Kagome adjusted her cap and then extended her elbow. "Alright, well I'll escort you home, but you have to promise me to get home earlier next time."

"Alright. What's your name?" the girl asked quickly as she placed her hand in the crook of Kagome's arm.

"Kage. Now let's get out of here." Kagome said jovially as she gave a large smile.

* * *

"WHERE'S KAGOME!" a male voice bellowed angrily.

"Miroku! Not so loud! I'm sure Kagome will be home soon," Shippo calmly responded as he watched his older brother pace back and forth in front of their front door. Miroku's normally tranquil features were contorted with worry and his arms were crossed in front of his tense body.

'You think he would be used to it by now.' Shippo thought as he rolled his eyes. It was the same thing every night. Shippo and his brother Souta would get home from their part-time jobs, greet Miroku, cook dinner, watch Miroku shout and pace as he waited for Kagome to get home, and then...

"I'm home!" shouted a triumphant voice as the front door busted open. Kagome flew through the door with a gigantic smile on her face. Her eyes were shining with victory as she threw off her cap letting her long raven locks free. Then she gave her brothers a thumbs up.

"Saved another one! Kage, the protector, has been victorious again!" she happily declared as she launched herself into a superhero pose. Souta and Shippo stared at their mentally-challenged sister. Did she not even realize what she hit with the door?

Ignoring their pale looks, Kagome quickly put her twin brothers in a headlock and energetically wrestled them onto the ground. "I've done it again, dear brothers! Another damsel in distress was successfully rescued!"

"Gah! Kagome, get off!" Shippo yelled as he struggled to get out of Kagome's grasp. Souta just relaxed and accepted the hold; there was no point in fighting it. She had the grip of a boa constrictor. Suddenly a dark ominous cloud grew over the three wrestling youngsters and a threatening shadow hovered over the unsuspecting family. "Kagome..." growled a small, but powerful voice.

The growl stilled the happy fight and Kagome's once hyper attitude halted in apparition. "Oh crap."

"'Oh crap' is right, Kagome."

Kagome quickly dropped her siblings and slowly turned around. Maybe if she didn't make any sudden movements she would live.

"Ha ha," she laughed nervously, "Hello, Miroku. How was work today?" Kagome scratched the back of her head innocently and slowly began to back up.

"It was good, but it would have been better if," Miroku paused to quickly grab his retreating sister's cheeks in a painful pinch, "I had come home to the smiling face of my darling little sister!"

Miroku pulled his sister's cheeks to form the said smile. Kagome's hands flailed uselessly as the twins watched in fright. That looked REALLY painful.

"Owwwww!" Kagome howled. "Jeez, Miroku! Let go!" Kagome exclaimed as she tried to pull away. Miroku let go of her cheeks as tears of pain began to form in her eyes.

"I've told you a thousand times! Get home before it gets too dark! How many times am I going to have to repeat this?" he lectured angrily. Miroku crossed his arms and gave her The Look. You know the one that parents give to their child who just ate all the cookies and then blamed it on the dog kind of look.

Kagome gave a sheepish smile as she rubbed her abused cheeks. "Oh come on, Miroku. You don't have to worry so much! Everyone thinks I'm a boy anyways. Not to mention, Mom and Dad have trained me to take care of myself. And considering they were the best cops in town, I think I'll be ok!"

Miroku gave a tired sigh and then looked at his sister. There was no use trying to get through to that thick skull. "Whatever, just try to get home earlier next time."

It was clear that the discussion was over.

"Wow, you got off easy this time, Kagome." Souta stated as he headed into the kitchen. "So you say!" Kagome yelled as she pitifully caressed her cheeks. "He didn't have to pull so hard."

"Yeah, yeah" Shippo muttered unsympathetically, "Come on, let's go eat." Shippo dashed off to the kitchen and Kagome popped her head up in excitement.

"Yeah! Food!" She yelled happily, the pain forgotten.

"Is it oden?"

"Kagome, it's almost been a year since Mom and Dad's death."

Kagome stared at her younger brothers, both asleep in their own futons. The peace that settled over the room was a rarity, but one that Miroku and Kagome often sought.

"Yeah, I know," she mumbled sadly as she watched Miroku walk over to the two sleeping forms and tuck the blankets around the brothers. A small sad smile played across his lips.

"Even with me working here full-time and the boys having part-time jobs, we are having trouble meeting ends meet. At this rate, we will have to sell the shrine."

Kagome looked up in shock. "But I thought that Mom and Dad's life insurance..."

"Would help. I know, but apparently it's not enough," Miroku had tried his best to provide for the family, even to the point where he quit school to complete his priest training to run the shrine. Yet it seemed that no one needed help from God these days, because all they needed to do was to pray to the yakuza.

Kagome and Miroku quietly exited their brothers' rooms and headed downstairs. The silence between them was solemn, but relaxed.

"I could get a job, you know." Kagome offered quietly.

"No. I want you to concentrate on your studies. You're almost out of school and that means entrance exams." Miroku stated firmly as he straightened the living room.

Kagome watched her brother carefully, noting his tired eyes and wary movements. Ever since their parents passed away, Miroku had tried to be the leader of their pack. He was the one who kept up with the bills and budgets. It was him who kept everyone safe and together. It wasn't fair that he had to deal with this burden alone.

Tired of the hopeless air that seemed to permeate the room, Kagome decided to retire for the night. "Miroku, I'm going to bed. You do the same, ok?"

Miroku turned to his sister and gave her one of his trademark comfort hugs. "Don't worry about me, Kagome. Just get some rest."

Kagome turned to head up the stairs to her own room, but paused for a moment. "Miroku, one day I'll take care of you, like you've taken care of me. I promise."

Miroku turned to his sister, his calm, wise eyes looking straight into her.

"Sure, Kagome," he replied disbelievingly.

Kagome continued up the stairs and headed into her bedroom. Once there she took off her school uniform and combed out her hair. She undid her chest protector and the tape that helped hide her curvaceous form. Pausing for a moment, Kagome glanced at the feminine face in the mirror, 'That's no dream, Miroku. I will find a way.'

* * *

Kagome, or Kage at school, was frustrated beyond belief!

She kept gnawing at the end of her pencil, staring at the blank pages before her. She needed ideas. She needed to think! How was she going earn money when her brother said she couldn't even get a job!

She mentally growled with frustration. Well, that's impossible. I'm just going to have to get a job! She thought resolutely. Kagome knew that she would have to disobey her brother. But for heaven's sake, that boy needed a break. Now I just have to figure out jobs that pay really good, but need no background experience.

Kagome stared at the white pages looking for an answer.

'Speak to me.'

Nothing.

'Speak to me!'

Once again the paper ignored her order. She swore that it was smirking at her.

"Curse you!" Kagome yelled angrily as she ripped the paper to shreds. No way was some piece of wood was going to mock her!

An awkward cough drew Kagome back to reality. With an embarrassed smile, Kagome tried to disappear from view of her classmates eyes. They knew she was crazy and after all their time together you would think they would be used to her outbursts by now.

Kagome sighed and let her head fall to the table. What was she going to do!

"What are you doing, Kage?" Hojo asked curiously. Kagome looked at the gentle, brown-eyed boy in desperate hopelessness. Oddly, the look reminded Hojo of a kicked puppy.

"Nothing. Just trying to find a job."

"What's this? Kage's trying to get a job?" a loud obnoxious voice shouted from a herd of boys.

Oh no… why him? Why did he have to hear out of all people? Really, if only her parents' hadn't chosen Rokuominami as her school. Then she wouldn't have to deal with moronic, idiotic, Yakuza-loving, perverted boys like...

"Hey, Inuyasha." Kagome finished lamely.

Inuyasha smiled smugly as he made his way to his favorite form of fun. "Oi, Kage! So you need some money, huh?" he asked cockily as he circled Kage like a vulture.

"You know if you need a job I can help you out!" he offered _helpfully_. Of course the word help had a different meaning in Inuyasha's book. A very _bad_ meaning.

"You see, I could always use my own personal slave. Oh! I could even use someone to carry my books for me. Or" Inuyasha leaned in arrogantly, "I get you to be my own personal punching bag!" Inuyasha taunted his body invading Kagome's bubble.

"Inuyasha, I don't think it's a good idea to taunt him." Hojo warned intelligently. Kage was already turning red and Hojo could swear he could see steam coming from his ears. This wasn't looking good.

"Or..." Inuyasha placed his arm on Kage's shoulders, leaning all his weight on the smaller body, "I could pay you to lick my shoes." Inuyasha ignored the throbbing vein above Kage's eye and happily placed his foot on top of Kage's desk."How about that? Would you like to lick my shoes, Kage?" he offered conceitedly.

"Lick your shoes, huh?" Kagome mumbled quietly.

Inuyasha smirked haughtily and gave a laugh, "Yeah! They could always use a good spit-shine!"

"Spit-shine this, you idiot!" Kagome yelled as she turned and firmly planted her foot into Inuyasha's normally handsome face. Inuyasha shoved the foot away from newly bruised face and roared, "Kya! Damn you, Kage! You better watch out!" as he launched himself.

Kagome laughed confidently and dodged the hanyou's claws, "Yeah right, you bastard!" she yelled back.

And so started the daily battle between Kage and Inuyasha. Scheduled to happen every day between classes, the fights would begin when one would insult the other then the other would take it a step too far, thus leading to another pummeling session, which Kage usually won.

"HA! Take that, ya jerk!" Kage shouted with triumph as she sat Inuyasha's back, holding his arms in a strong grip.

Point made.

"Yeah, yeah," Inuyasha mumbled as Kage let him go. "You just caught me off guard that's all." Inuyasha stated as picked himself and slung his arm over Kage's shoulder. "I guess I owe you lunch then."

"That's right, pal!" Kage excitedly yelled as she punched into the air. The duo headed off to the lunch stand, ignoring figure that stared at them in appalled wonder.

Hojo watched as the strange pair walked off. He had been forgotten long ago, way before the fight, but that didn't bother him or even matter. All that really mattered was how scary it was that those two were best friends.

Inuyasha watched disgustedly as his friend inhaled his food. It was amazing how skinny Kage was considering how much the boy ate. His food intake could probably rival that of a pig's. Ignoring the flying rice from Typhoon Kage, Inuyasha began to worry about his buddy. Why did he need a job? Was it money?

"You know, Kage. If you do need any money you can come to me, right?" Inuyasha offered seriously. Sure he maybe a jerk, but he was a loyal jerk. Kagome looked up at him with a large mouth full of rice. "Pfft! Yeah right."

Inuyasha wiped the rice off his face and glared at his friend. Sometimes, Kage was too stubborn-and gross-for his own good.

"What do you mean, 'yeah right'!" Inuyasha retorted. So this is what being nice got you? A face covered in ABC rice! (ABC- Already Been Chewed) Feh, this being nice sucked.

"You heard me!" Kagome yelled back with another mouth full of rice. Her aim was precise and revoltingly accurate.

"Stop talking with your mouth full!" Inuyasha yelled as he wiped his face off again. It was a huge chore to get the white rice out of his long WHITE hair.

Seeing her friend's irritation, Kagome swallowed the large portion of food with some difficulty, but gave a sheepish smile when it was finally down. "Sorry," she said innocently. Inuyasha sighed. He just had to have an idiot for a friend.

"You know I can lend you the money," Inuyasha began again.

"I know that, but I'm not stupid. I have no intention of borrowing money from the Yakuza." Kagome interrupted before loading her large mouth full of rice once again.

"Feh," Inuyasha knew that there was no point arguing with the stubborn mule. "Whatever. Anyway, Sesshoumaru wants to speak with you after school today. He said to come by the place at 4:30," he stated grumpily. He hated playing messenger boy, but Sesshoumaru threatened to destroy his ramen supply if he didn't comply. And sad thing was Inuyasha knew he could do it too.

Kagome stopped shoveling food as soon as she heard the name Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha's half-brother, Sesshoumaru, was the top-dog of the underworld. He was the youngest Yakuza head ever known to rule without a dispute between the clan's leaders, not to mention the most ruthless. In fact, Sesshoumaru had conquered almost all of the clans and gangs on the Western side of Japan, earning him the nickname "Lord of the West." What in the world could he want with her?

"Wha? Why?" Kagome asked confusedly as she cocked her head to the side and a few pieces of rice fell from her face. Ignoring the fact that Kage's mentality reminded him of a five year old, Inuyasha gave a shrug and replied, "I don't know, the bastard doesn't tell me anything."

Inuyasha sat still for a moment looking out the windows as if he was lost in a dream. Why did his brother want to talk to his pal? It wasn't as if the kid was impressive in anything. He glanced quickly at the rice covered Kage. Yeah, definitely not impressive.

"I don't know what he wants with you, Kage. But I suggest you go and I would be early if I were you." Inuyasha advised. Kagome swallowed the rest of her lunch and gave a small nod.

"Yeah, okay."

* * *

"Crap! I'm going to be late!"

Kagome raced around pedestrians as she kept looking for the building Inuyasha had described. Why did she have to stop and save that damned cat?

Kagome glanced down at her watch. 4:29.

She only had one more minute!

She sped up her pace, and watched the rows of houses for the particular one she needed to find. All the houses seemed to look the same after a few moments and Kagome could feel frustration on the edge of her mind. Where could the bloody house be?

Kagome stopped and searched the area with her eyes. Surely a mansion couldn't be that hard to find. Kagome searched the horizon quickly and her eyes caught the sight of a traditional Japanese roof.

There! It was just past the hill that she was on! She was so close!

Kagome raced down the hill, as she flew down towards the mansion she kept a hand on her cap to keep it in place. She was going so fast that people had to hold onto to their skirts and papers or else they would be blow about in the world-wind known as Kagome.

Kagome looked at her watch once more. 4:30.

With a triumphant smirk, Kagome launched herself forward, letting her finger graze the doorbell. She had made it!

"Ah, you must be the 4:30 appointment. Come on in, I've open the gate," said a mysterious squawking voice from a nearby speaker. Nodding to the bodiless voice, Kagome warily pushed the gate open, checking for any traps. 'You can never trust the Yakuza.'

After she deemed it safe-worthy she hurriedly made her way inside the giant mansion. At the front door, a large muscular man with a rugged scar across his left eye answered and escorted Kagome to Sesshoumaru's office area.

The first room she entered was a large spacious formal living room. Plush, white carpet covered the floors, while a large white cushiony couch begged to be sat upon. A crystal chandler hung above a clear glass table top and the room, whose theme was apparently blinding white, was decorated with random works of art. The art was the only thing that brought color to the room.

Kagome sat in awe of the finery that surrounded her. This place was immaculate and unbelievably rich. So distracted by the room around her Kagome never even noticed the figure emerging from the door across the room.

"You are late."

Kagome's wondering eyes halted in surprise as the cold, calculated voice caressed her ears. She couldn't ignore the shivers that were sent down her spine from the statement. Whether they were good shivers or bad shivers, Kagome would never know, but one thing she did know was that she didn't understand a single word that the voice had said.

"I'm sorry. What was that?" Kagome asked confusedly. She was proud that her voice didn't falter as she looked toward the example of perfection, whose long legs were covered in designer slacks and rose into a trim waist with narrow hips. The "example" also wore a black dress shirt which only seemed emphasize the broad shoulders and firm chest. Her eyes continued upward to the elegant neck that held his cold, beautiful face. A well defined jaw, high cheekbones with magenta markings, a slender nose, and stoic amber eyes was beautifully arranged on the example's face and was outlined by a curtain of white silk. A blue crescent moon boldly located on his forehead stated his royal demonic heritage, and the set of claws that adored his hands promised pain. He was beautiful and obviously very deadly.

'This must be Inuyasha's brother.' Kagome thought as she studied the handsome man, who glared at her unhappily. The eyes and hair were a dead giveaway.

Ignoring the boy's obvious studying of his person Sesshoumaru decided to humor the boy and repeat himself, "I said you were late."

Seeing the boy's confused look, Sesshoumaru realized he was discussing with an idiot, so he decided to elaborate." I told you to arrive here at 4:30 or was Inuyasha to much of an imbecile to even handle that task." He stated as he began walking towards Kage.

Kagome resisted the urge to gulp as Sesshoumaru began approaching her. 'God, even his walk seems intimidating.'

Sesshoumaru's steps were sure, even, and creepily quiet. It was if he was closing in on his prey and Kagome had a feeling that the prey wasn't some unfortunate wildlife. Ignoring her slight fear of the threat in front of her, Kagome began to correct the Taiyoukai on his assumption that she was late.

"No, Inuyasha managed to tell me the right time and I was here by 4:30 like you said." Kagome stated as she pointed to her watch. Sesshoumaru barely spared it a glance before giving her a look of superiority.

"Your watch is five minutes slow. Don't let it happen again. Now follow me."

Kagome looked at her old once-trusty watch. 'Stupid piece of crap.'

Kagome looked up just in time to see that he had turned from her and was beginning to walk back into his office as if he expected her to follow his word without question. Arrogant jerk, she thought bitterly. She jammed her hands into her pockets and reluctantly followed the inuyoukai. He led her to his private office before sitting down at a large mahogany desk and motioned for her to sit in one of the crimson chairs located in front of his desk. As tempting as the cushy leather chairs seemed she quickly denied it. Something didn't feel right about this situation.

"What do you want, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome started off. The aura of the room gave her the creeps and the sooner the meeting was over with the better. Sesshoumaru barely spared her a glance before opening a manila file and reading through some of its contents. Not being one for patience, Kagome quickly began to repeat, "I said what..."

"Do I want." Sesshoumaru placed I know this. No need to repeat yourself." He coldly stated as he glared at her over the manila folder. Kagome glared angrily back, but didn't say anything. No need to upset the homicidal jerk.

"It seems that you and I are connected, Higurashi," Sesshoumaru simply stated.

Kagome gave him a blank stare. Her mind froze at the statement. Wha?

"Yeah right. As if I would have anything in common with you!" Kagome shot back quickly as she defiantly placed a fist on her hip. What in the world was he talking about? As if she had a connection with the Yakuza. She'd rather die the painful death of seppuku! This jerk was obviously lying.

Sesshoumaru ignored the strangely feminine stance and explained, "Your parents were murdered by the same syndicate that murdered my father. I need any information regarding your parents' death."

Oh, yeah, Kagome thought as her mind wondered back a few years when Sesshoumaru's father had been assassinated. At the time Sesshoumaru had been too busy with establishing his rule within his clan to search for his father's killer. Apparently, he had time now.

Kagome gave a small smirk. "You have all the information that you need in that folder. That is my parents' file isn't it? I figured you would know more that I would."

Sesshoumaru raised an elegant eyebrow in surprise, that was a very astute observation for a supposed idiot. Perhaps there was more to this simpleton than met the eye.

Sesshoumaru laid the folder on his desk and continued, "It seems some of the data in your parents' is missing. I suspect that you would know some of the facts that seemed to have been misplaced."

"Well, isn't that a shame." Kagome said sarcastically. "Too bad, I don't help Yakuza. I guess you are going to have to find another guy to help you out, Sesshoumaru." Kagome happily stated as she began to walk away. There was no way she was helping the Yakuza dig up dirt on her family.

Anticipating this maneuver, Sesshoumaru calmly took out another document as Kage headed out the door.

"Wait, Higurashi. I have something that you might find interesting." While his voice was as cold as ever Kagome could practically feel the temptation in the statement. Being curious had its plusses, but right now it was really sucking. Kagome froze and she slowly turned around. It seemed that Sesshoumaru had sometime of parchment in his hand. An awfully familiar parchment.

"What's that?" she asked suspiciously. Kagome inched closer to take a small look. Why was that so familiar?

Sesshoumaru gave a slight smirk of victory, "This, Kage, is the deed to your precious shrine. It seems that your brother was having more financial trouble than he let on."

Kagome took a step back in disbelief as she studied the document meticulously. No way, Miroku wouldn't let it get that bad. He would tell us first! He would have let us help! He would have...

Kagome started at the document intently. It looked legit.

Well, I guess it doesn't matter what he would have. Kagome looked closer at the document within Sesshoumaru's grasp. It seemed that he had the real deal and that Miroku had indeed sold the shrine to the Yakuza.

Boy, was she going to have a talk with that boy when she got home.

"What do you want from me?" Kagome had no choice. She had to get the shrine back.

"I need your cooperation in a deal that is taking place tomorrow. I know that you were there at scene of your parents' death. So you may be able to recognize any faces from the syndicate that might have had to do with my father's death. After you fulfill your duties at the meeting you may have this piece of paper back."

Kagome looked back and forth between the parchment and Sesshoumaru's cold amber eyes. It seemed as if she only had one choice, but she wasn't going in blind.

"What's the catch?"

Sesshoumaru lifted an eyebrow in a small display of surprise. This Kage was more than he seemed.

"This is not the time to worry about catches. Either you take the deal or not. I'm fine with keeping the shrine and turning it into my own personal spa. It's up to you. Take it or leave it." Sesshoumaru said with finality.

Kagome knew it was meant to be a serious ultimatum, but she couldn't concentrate. A personal spa? Kagome swiftly batted out the images of Sesshoumaru taking a mud bath with a green face mask and cucumber slices for eyes. This was a serious decision, no time for joking.

"Ha! Ha!" Kagome laughed hysterically before she tried to cover it up with a small hand. Even so, you could still hear her muffled chuckles.

"What is it, boy?" Sesshoumaru asked. He was confused and irritated as he stared at the laughing buffoon. Perhaps it was wrong to call on Inuyasha's friend. He should have figured that Inuyasha would make friends with an unstable lunatic.

"Nothing, nothing." Kagome mumbled as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'm in. I'll help you in your little deal thingy, but I can't promise anything."

"Done." Sesshoumaru stated as he quickly grabbed Kage by the hand in a sign of agreement. Kage had responded just has Sesshoumaru thought he would -besides the laughing part- and it seemed that everything would go smoothly. The deal was set and in motion. The only thing Sesshoumaru didn't expect was how much he enjoyed holding Kage's hand.

* * *

A.N: This is a revamped chapter one. More details, (hopefully!) less grammar errors, and more goofiness in general. I write for fun and entertainment. So don't expect an extremely serious story. Thanks for reading and please leave a review to let me know what you think!

_QuietSerenade_


	2. Dealing with the Devil

**Yakuza Woman  
**

By: QuietSerenade

Disclaimer: I do not only _Inuyasha _or it's characters. I have also based the plot loosely from the manga, _Tokyo Crazy Paradise_.

* * *

Kagome never told any of her brothers the deal that she had made with the yakuza devil, especially Miroku. He probably felt guilty enough as it was. So when she headed out with Sesshoumaru and his team, she hoped to God that no one she knew would see her.

"Please Lord, lend thy mercy to me! Let my brothers pass thee with no recognition on this day, for if they do then I might as well be smited by you!" Kagome prayed earnestly on the limo floor.

Smited? Sesshoumaru felt a headache coming on.

"Is that idiotic dribble really necessary?" Sesshoumaru question as he watched the young boy in front of him babble to God. First it had been the hundred questions about the limo, then the idiot had discovered the snacks, which made a complete mess on the limo's carpet, then Kage remembered that his brothers happened to work in the same district they were heading too, thus leading to the improtu prayer session.

"Hey, it never hurts right?" Kagome asked innocently as she moved to sit next to Sesshoumaru in the long limo.

"So you say." Sesshoumaru stated quietly as he tried to ignore the energetic entity next to him.

Sesshoumaru glanced down at his hand that had shaken hands with the boy next to him. It strangely still felt warm from yesterday's agreement and all they had done was shaken hands! What was wrong with him? Surely he wasn't becoming sick? Though it wasn't unheard of, youkai rarely became sick. What could it have been?

"Sir, we are here." The squawky voice from the earlier day stated on the intercom.

Suddenly the ball of energy halted beside him and Sesshoumaru almost -almost, being the key word here- felt a sense of loss at the dramatic change. Sesshoumaru glanced down to check to see if Higurashi had passed out, but was surprised by the serious look within his eye. This Higurashi boy was enigma.

Sesshoumaru gave a small nod to indicate that they were leaving the car. As they stepped out on to the busy sidewalk, Sesshoumaru noted the unusual amount of men surrounding the restaurant. Apparently, this so-called ally of his was very cautious.

Kagome's eyes quickly took in the men surrounding the restaurant. This wasn't looking too good. Sesshoumaru had only brought three men with him, including herself. It seemed that this guy they were going to meet with wasn't as weak as Sesshoumaru had thought. Sesshoumaru and Kage quickly entered the entrance with two bodyguards following them.

"Seems like this is a really friendly guy." Kagome stated with obvious sarcasm. Most of the people within the restaurant had to be packing. It was clear who their loyalties laid with and they weren't with Sesshoumaru.

"Ah, Sesshoumaru-sama. Right on time, let me show you to your seat." The hostess shakily said with fear in her eyes. She was smart to be afraid. Two powerful youkai that didn't seem to be on the friendliest basis in the same room was not good for business or for her life for that matter.

Kagome looked at all the details surrounding her as the hostess nervously led her towards the back right corner of the restaurant. This wasn't looking good.

As Kagome searched the crowd for any familiar faces, Sesshoumaru sat down and began discussions with the head of the local clan. It seemed Sesshoumaru was offering protection for loyalty. Kagome nearly snorted at the conversation, but kept to herself. Once you entered the yakuza, it was like you were accepting debt and death. Why offer protection?

Kagome finally finished her search through the sea of faces before she sat down next to Sesshoumaru. There was nothing. Well, that's what she thought till she looked across her table.

There directly across from her sat a dark, handsome young man with a ridiculously long braid that was radiating youkai. He was apparently cocky from the way his stood and greeted Sesshoumaru, which lacked respect, and if Kagome could tell anything from his cheap three dollar cologne, he thought of himself as a ladies' man as well. Kagome felt qualified to assume this because her own playboy brother, Miroku, had the same exact fragrance at home.

Kagome analyzed the youkai further by expanding her senses to assess his threat and came upon a _lucky_ realization. 'Great. It seems like I've met the brother of the thug I purified the other day if I can tell anything from his aura, she thought unhappily. This was just turning out to be a _wonderful_ day.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, my name is Hiten. I wish to be of service for you. Please consider this offer," the youkai offered overconfidently. Why wouldn't Sesshoumaru want his clan merged with his? They were obviously powerful. Besides once the inuyoukai agreed then he would just kill the pup and take over the Takanashi clan for himself.

Kagome cleared her throat lightly hoping to gain Sesshoumaru's attention. Sesshoumaru continued his discussion with the youkai in front of him. Maybe he didn't hear her? So she tried it again.

Nothing. Not even a spare glance. Was his hearing really that bad? Wait, weren't inuyoukai supposed to have superior hearing? Then why didn't he respond?

Wait a minute.

That jerk was ignoring her! So much for the discreet method. She would not be ignored! Anger took over her brain and before she knew it she was loudly growling out, "Hey, Sesshoumaru!"

Sesshoumaru coldly glared at her and pushed back the amusement of seeing a human trying to growl like a dog. He was about to address the young idiot, but the thunder youkai in front of him beat him to it.

"You insolent little human! Shut up. I am speaking with Sesshoumaru-sama." Hiten hissed angrily at Kagome. It was then the conversation paused. Something was familiar about this boy's bland scent.

"Human, do I know you?" Hiten asked with confusion.

"Umm... naw. I just have one of those faces you know." Kagome chuckled nervously as she tried to get rid of the youkai's attention. He once again sniffed the air curiously. "No. I know you. Where are you from?"

"I don't know. I've never met you." Kagome said jittery and then quickly looked to her temporary boss.

"Sesshoumaru, I need to speak with you privately," Kagome sweetly asked as she looked up at his royal pain-in-the-ass.

Sesshoumaru felt an unusual pull from the pleading blue-gray eyes, but viciously bit it back down. He would not waste time with this foolhardy mortal.

"No," he replied firmly.

"But, Sesshoumaru..." Kagome whined slightly.

The handsome youkai across from Sesshoumaru widened his eyes slowly as he took in Kagome's scent. Kagome could practically see a tiny light bulb slowly flicker on above the youkai across from her. 'Oh crap. I'm toast!' Kagome thought as she lowered herself in her seat.

"I remember! You're the bastard that killed Manten!" Hiten shouted in recognition.

"Well, crap." Kagome stated as she shot up from the table, barely avoiding a clawed hand. Hiten dashed from across the table after Kagome in fury. His eyes burned with a murderous fire. Sure Manten was a dope but he was the only brother he had!

"You insignificant, pathetic human! I shall have revenge!" He roared as he began to launch electrifying attacks. Each attack grew fiercer as each one missed the small blur known as Kagome. Why couldn't this human just sit still?

Ignoring the destruction going on around him, Sesshoumaru relaxed in his seat as he casually sipped a red wine that the waiter had brought him. Despite the irritating turn of events that was caused by the boy, he felt that Higurashi had some fighting ability and now it was time to see it.

"Look, Hiten. I gave him a chance to back out! He was the one who wanted to continue." Kagome argued as she continually dodged his attacks.

"Why are you so fast, human? Slow down!" Hiten snarled angrily. He couldn't believe it. No human was this fast naturally! There was something strange going on with this kid.

Kagome knew she couldn't keep this pace up forever, each duck, dive, jump, or dash required a small extra boost of her spiritual energy and if she was going to finish this then she would need to save the rest. Slowing down, she gave a resolute look towards the bloodthirsty youkai.

"Hiten, you have a chance to back out now. Do you take it?" Kagome asked quietly, the comical dodging scene suddenly turning serious within a blink of an eye. Sesshoumaru cocked an eyebrow, now it was time to see if his suspicions were correct.

Ignoring the ominous feel of the question, Hiten growled, "Hell no!" as he launched a powerful attack.

Kagome gave a small frown. She hated this part.

"Alright then," she quickly said as she leapt gracefully from the bolt's path before forming her hands in a gun fashion in midair. As if she was saying a magical spell, one word released her powerful attack. "_Bang_."

The arrow of power acted instantaneously. Hiten's body began dissolving into purified ashes as his wide eyes stared at Kagome.

As the arrow hit, Sesshoumaru had to shut his sensitive eyes to the light. A small tingling sensation danced on his skin letting him know that the attack had been one of purification .So the boy had spiritual powers.

Interesting, he thought as he took another sip of his fragrant wine. This boy could prove to be useful.

Many members of Hiten's pack, mostly youkai, raced out after they saw their leader reduced to ashes, but a few loyal ones decided to fight back. Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome quickly and efficiently knocked out the remaining thugs with a few potent blows. His own bodyguards sat there in an awed silence. Useless, Sesshoumaru thought as he finished his wine and left some cash on the table.

"Let's go." Sesshoumaru stated as he passed Kage, who glared at him with hate. That jerk didn't even lift a finger! she thought angrily as she watched him leave.

"Thanks for the help back there, you lazy bum." Kagome grumbled as she made her way towards the limo. Ignoring Kage's comment, Sesshoumaru passed the stunned hostess and made his way through the front door.

"Hn. Did you see any familiar faces?" he asked nonchalantly, he would let one insult slide. Kagome rolled her eyes at the change of topic. Sarcastically, she bit back, "No, I didn't your majesty," as she followed him out the restaurant.

He gave a slight nod to acknowledge and then halted abruptly as he quickly remembered something. The sudden stop caused Kagome to run into Sesshoumaru's muscular back. She gave a small yelp at the abrupt and painful contact.

Dismissing the small delicate noise, Sesshoumaru turned around and looked down at the young boy rubbing his nose indignantly. He strongly resisted the urge to smirk at the kid's discomfort and reached into the pocket of his suit to pull out a thick envelope.

"Here is the deed to your family's shrine, as promised," Sesshoumaru stated as he handed the envelope to the stunned Kagome. She lightly grasped the paper as if it was a dream. Surely, the Yakuza wasn't just giving back her family's land with no catch. No way!

It seemed luck was on her side as Sesshoumaru waited patiently for the limo driver to open the door for him. Was he really just letting her have the deed? Maybe the catch was that he was going to leave her there? She could only hope to be so lucky.

Sesshoumaru allowed the driver to shut the door for him, his face suddenly hidden by the dark windows. A few moments passed, before the tinted window rolled down ominously. What in the world did he want now?

"Jerk, can't even give a guy a ride home!" she grumbled as Sesshoumaru gave her a small glare of irritation. What was this guy and glaring? He seriously needed to learn how to loosen up.

Kagome turned from the limo and began to walk away. Oh well. She would just have to catch a bus. She waved her hand in the air as a goodbye and yelled out, "Later, Sesshoumaru."

She was glad this was over with.

Then unexpectedly Sesshoumaru spoke words that foreshadowed doom and despair, "I expect to see you tomorrow at 5:00 at my office. Don't be late, boy."

Kagome stood in stunned silence as the limo drove off. What...

Did he really? Meet? Office? 5:00? Oh hell no…

"What the hell! When did I agree to come back?" Kagome shouted angrily as the limo drove off in the distance, "As if I would work for some no-good yakuza!"

"Pfft, forget that!" Kagome yelled as she stormed off to the nearest intersection. What was that jerk thinking? Why in the world did she need to meet that iceberg again? Kagome gave a breath of annoyance and frustration before she picked a random direction to walk. She might as well start the long trek home. Her home was on the other side of Tokyo for God's sake!

* * *

Shippo watched the familiar scene with boredom. Once again, Miroku was pacing.

"Where is that girl? She's later than normal! I swear if she's late because of another fight, I'll show her what pain really is!" Miroku muttered angrily as he continued to wear down the carpet.

Souta sat down quietly next to Shippo, not wanting to disturb Miroku's rant. Shippo looked at his brother in question. Souta usually watched TV till Kagome came home. He could tell his brother was thinking something.

"You know, Shippo. Miroku has seemed more agitated lately. You think everything's alright?" Souta asked worriedly.

Shippo looked at Miroku closely before hesitantly replying, "I don't know, Souta."

"I'M HOME!"

The familiar greeting halted the boys in their tracks and the joyful humming from the doorway floated into the suddenly still room. Kagome merrily skipped into the room. The joyful being didn't know what was coming.

It was only a mere second before Kagome was attacked by an extremely irate Miroku. Poor Kagome.

"You idiotic child! How many times have I told you to come straight home!" yelled Miroku as pulled his sibling's ears in opposite directions. Kagome gave a squeal of pain and quickly batted away the offending hands.

"Ouch! Miroku quit yelling at me!" Kagome pouted femininely. The twins looked on in amazement. Kagome and femininely in the same sentence? What was going on!

Miroku let go of Kagome's bright red ears as he crossed his arms. "I wouldn't have to yell at you if you would just do as you're told!"

Kagome disregarded the comment and lazily walked past the furious monk. "Oi, Miroku. You're face is turning red." Kagome off-handedly commented as she made her way to a nearby couch to drop of her school bag.

"Kagome..." Miroku grated out in a warning tone. She was really pushing it tonight.

"Kagome maybe you should act at least a little bit sorry." Souta advised as he headed into the kitchen to warm up their dinner. This fight could turn for the worse and Souta did not want to be there when that happened. Blood was hard to get off the walls and he wasn't going to get stuck with that duty again.

"Yeah and you might want to hurry before Miroku's head explodes." Shippo added as he wisely followed his comrade into the kitchen. This didn't look like it was going to end well.

Kagome glanced at her older brother in worry. Usually, Miroku wasn't this up-tight and would just let her tardiness slide. In fact, he used to get over the angry part and would start chatting about the greatest grope of the day. What happened to the flirt she once knew?

"Miroku," Kagome quietly called. "I'm sorry for making you worry, but I'm can't be sorry for being late."

Miroku's tense form slowly relaxed. "Yeah, yeah. You saved someone else tonight, right? It's alright, Kagome. It's just been a bit crazy lately."

"Yeah, I can imagine." Kagome added light-heartedly as she began to head towards the kitchen. "With you losing the deed to the Shrine and all, I can only imagine all the stress."

Kagome paused before the doorway and took a second to take in Miroku's flabbergasted form. Too bad she didn't have a camera. It was definitely a Kodak moment.

Miroku's eyes bulged inhumanly and Kagome wondered if it was even possible for a jaw to drop that low without extensive surgery to put it back in place. Yep, Kagome definitely wanted to savor this moment.

"What? When? Where did you? How did you? Why? Did you? You know?" Miroku rapidly questioned, he mind still incoherent from the shock. Kagome resisted the urge to laugh and confidently strode over to her stunned brother.

"Well, I helped a friend in need today and he was nice enough to help me get the Shrine back!" Kagome happily stated as she pulled out the envelope from earlier.

A Miroku-colored blur quickly snatched the envelope from Kagome's grasp and within mere milliseconds the envelope was in shreds. Amazingly, the contents within were in mint condition.

"Ah, Miroku? You're drooling." Kagome commented as she watched her brother's eyes quickly take in the deed before him.

"This... Kagome... This..." Miroku repeated as he held the papers tightly within his grasp.

"I know. I'm amazing!" Kagome sang as she started to skip towards the kitchen.

"No, Kagome." Miroku started ominously, "This… is a bill."

Kagome's body froze in horror. Wait, what?

Time halted as a vicious flashback took over her body. Suddenly Sesshoumaru's last words echoed in her ears. Oh no, she thought worriedly the catch!'

"What! No way!" Kagome quickly grabbed the paper that Miroku held out as proof. "That lying rotten Sesshoumaru better have..."

She quickly looked down at what should have said "Deed to Higurashi Shrine." Instead it read:

_To: Kage Higurashi_

_From:Sesshoumaru Takanashi_

_I wish to thank you for your business with our organization. Below you will find an amount written. This amount is how much you owe our esteemed organization. By now I have already told you a time and place to discuss the details of your debt. I look forward to any future deals that we may execute together._

_Sincerely,_

_Sesshoumaru Takanashi_

_Cost of Deed:$ 850,000_

_Cost of Shrine Artifacts:$ 150,000_

_Temporary Residential Fee:$ 5,000_

_Transportation Fee: $ 157_

_Total:$1,005,157_

The paper shook within her grasp. No way, that slimy Taiyoukai wouldn't dare. The vein above Kagome's eye started to tick as she stared into space for a few seconds longer as she contemplated Sesshoumaru.

Ok, maybe he would.

"What the hell!" Kagome yelled. She thankfully resisted the urge to punch a hole through the wall and began pacing angrily instead. "That jerk said he would give me the deed if I went with him!"

"Ah, Kagome?" Miroku questioned worriedly. That shade of red just wasn't natural on a person.

"I had to deal with those stupid, arrogant youkai and their rag-tag band of morons! Heck! I even protected the guy!" Kagome threw the papers to the side as she complained to the fates and her poor unsuspecting sibling, who grabbed the papers and began to look over them in order to ignore the misplaced wrath of his sister. Maybe he missed something? Finally tuning out the colorful terms and arguments, Miroku discovered something of importance. Well enough to get her attention.

"KA-gome..."

The incessant rant continued. "If it hadn't been for me, then that loser would have probably been double-crossed!" Kagome yelled as she kept pacing unrelentingly

"Ka-go-me!"

"If that emotionally constipated dog thinks that he can try to control me well then he has got another thing coming!"

It seemed that words would not be enough.

"KAGOME!" Miroku yelled as he swatted the back of Kagome's head with the rest of the documents in his hand. Kagome stilled at the harsh whack to her head. Well, that got her attention.

"What, Miroku? Can't you see that I'm busy ranting?" Kagome angrily replied as she soothed the back of her abused noggin. Jeez, why was everybody in this family so abusive?

"Kagome," Miroku unrolled his weapon, "it appears that Mr. Takanashi has given back the deed." Miroku stated calmly as Kagome gave a dumbfound look. "What? Where?"

Miroku held out the slightly-curled and dented documents. There, in an abused form, was the blessed deed to the shrine. Kagome started at the deed dumbly for a few moments before she gathered her wits. "Well, seems like the jerk can at least keep a promise," she groused as she folded her arms defensively.

"Kagome what are we going to do about this debt? And secondly, who is this Takanashi person?"

Surely, his sister wouldn't be so moronic to make a deal with the Lord of the West. Takanashi was a pretty common last name and, besides, she didn't have that kind of power to see him in the first place! When Miroku sold the Shrine to Takanashi clan, he had to deal with some small green toad that represented his "the master."

Miroku began to head towards the kitchen. Maybe he could talk to this Mr. Takanashi and get it all worked out. If the guy was willing to help out Kagome, maybe he wasn't such a bad guy.

"Oh, well about that. You see...." Kagome started guiltily as she followed her brother. Seeing that the process of explaining the debt would be like ripping off a band-aid, Kagome decided to do it quickly. So in rapid succession one word fired right after another, "I happened to find out that the Takanashi clan had gained our deed, so I made a ....ah, how do I say this?"

Kagome stopped as Miroku halted in his steps, his form suddenly rigid. Oh no. She couldn't have. There was no way she…

"I made a deal with the yakuza." Kagome squeaked out as she ran past Miroku into the kitchen.

"No…" Miroku stared in shock, "Not THE Sesshoumaru Takanashi! Kagome! You're dead!" Miroku bellowed as chased down his brainless sister, her "good" endeavor already forgotten.

_

* * *

  
Eleven years ago…_

"Now, Kagome, I want you to promise me that you'll always keep this on."

A young woman placed a chest protector on her small daughter of six. The woman tossed her striking red hair to the side as she adjusted the device to fit the small child. The mother's soft brown eyes looked into Kagome's blue ones with tenderness and love, waiting for an answer from the small girl.

"Yes, Mom." Kagome said sweetly. She would do anything for mom.

"Good girl."

Kagome's mother gave a comforting smile as she helped her little girl dress for the day ahead of her. Well, more like little boy, she thought as she took out a boy's school uniform. Once dressed, Kagome let her mom pin her hair up and be placed in a small cap.

The woman gave a smile at the comical change in her little girl. It was amazing no one had guessed about Kagome's true gender. Who could think that sweet girlish face belonged to a boy? Dismissing her thoughts, Kagome's mom brushed off some invisible dust and said, "There you go, munchkin. Now, don't let it fall off, or else we will have to cut your lovely hair ok?"

"Yeah, yeah. I won't let it fall off, Mom." Kagome stated impatiently as she began to shift back and forth in agitation.

"Hey, kiddo!" boomed a hearty voice from the doorway. Kagome's face instantly lit up. "Daddy!"

Kagome dashed from her mother's grasp into her father's waiting arms. The strong, sturdy man lifted his daughter in his arms as he spun her around lightly.

"How's my little Kage doing?" he asked with a smile. His bushy dark-brown hair slightly covered his twinkling emerald eyes. She giggled and responded with a simple question, "Why do I have to be a boy, Dad?"

"Why? Don't you like being a boy?" the man asked with chuckle.

"No! I like it." Kagome cutely defended, "But why?"

Kagome's father put her down and grasped her tiny hand. He waved goodbye to his wife, before leading Kagome out of the house. They had to keep moving if there were going to make it to Kagome's school on time. With the twins sick with a cold and Miroku was old enough to walk on his own, it would be just him and Kagome on their trek today.

"Dad, why do I have to be a boy?" Kagome asked again. Maybe he didn't hear her the first time.

Seeing he wasn't going to get around this question, the man cleared his throat and tried to think of a way to explain. "Well, let's see."

"Kage, you know that there is good and bad in the universe. Mom taught this to you, right?" he began.

Kagome gave an enthusiastic nod. "Yep! She said it was important to know for my Miko lessons!" she stated proudly. She had cool superpowers, but she had to keep it a secret.

Her dad nodded in approval and continued, "Good. That's right, but it's also important to know that as a cop, because there are good and bad people too."

"Yeah, yeah. I already know that!" Kagome answered back smartly. It wasn't as if she was born yesterday. She did watch TV after all!

"Well, when girls get older the bad people like to go after them." Kagome's dad answered back seriously.

"Why?" she asked curiously.

"Because there aren't many girls around today, so it's especially dangerous for them because they are very precious."

"Oh," responded the six-year old seriously. It all made sense now! Well… sort of…

"Yes, so it's very important that you act like a boy, because if you don't..."

"The bad people will get me!" Kagome answered back cheerfully, positive that her answer was correct.

"That's right, Kage." He answered back. He would never let anyone hurt his dear little girl and if that meant she had to live the life of a boy then so be it. Suddenly, he stopped and bent down to look his daughter in the eye. A heavy weight settled over the atmosphere and he pulled her into a tight hug as if she would blow away.

"Uh, Daddy?" she asked hesitantly. Kagome wasn't sure what was going on, but one thing she did know was that the light-hearted dad she was used to wasn't there. Instead a strange, serious daddy had taken his place.

"Promise me, Kagome. Promise me that you won't tell anyone you're a girl." He whispered urgently.

Kagome wrapped her small arms around her father's neck and whispered back, "I promise."

Let her go slowly, Mr. Higurashi searched Kagome's sharp blue eyes. "Good. Only your brothers, your mother, and I should know about your secret." He stuck out his pinky to let her know that she needed to promise him. "You have to get family permission first, before you can even think of telling someone. You understand?"

"Yes, I promise. I won't tell a soul." Kagome swore as she let go of her dad as he was standing and put her little pinky around his. A pinky promise was a sacred thing.

Kagome's father placed an assuring hand on her cap and affectionately rubbed it. He was so proud of his little girl.

"Good."

* * *

Kagome stared dreadfully at the doorbell in front of her. The time had come to face Sesshoumaru again. Adjusting her school bag awkwardly, Kagome looked at her watch at again. It wasn't fair!

School hadn't lasted long enough. In fact, Kagome felt that it was too short and had even offered to stay behind and help with cleaning duty. But like any normal teacher, she was too suspicious of the way-too-eager teen and shoved her out the door. Cleaning was not meant to be desired!

Kagome checked her watch again and gave a depressed sigh. It seemed like fate had it in for her.

4:55.

Well, no sense in avoiding the inevitable. Kagome pressed a finger against the round object before taking a quick step back. She wouldn't put it past the yakuza to shoot her right there for spending so much of their money. But instead of hearing a gun shoot, something far worse abused Kagome's ears.

"Bout time, human! You've been standing there for five minutes!" grumbled the familiar squawking voice that could torture any man's sanity, "Get in the gates now! Master Sesshoumaru does not like to wait!"

In an effort to escape the voice, Kagome swiftly dashed into the closing gates and met up with an escort who quickly began leading the way. It wasn't long after that she found herself in the familiar room with the big comfy couch.

Kagome stared at the white expensive couch with longing. That couch just looked too heavenly to be ignored. It was almost as if it was singing to her a siren's song of relaxing rests and fluffy cushions.

Kagome stared at the couch determinedly. It was decided. She _had _to sit on that couch. Who knew what other kind of opportunity would allow her butt would feel the divine lushness of that kind of couch?

Hesitantly she approached the couch. What would it be like? She wouldn't be disappointed would she? Or maybe she would sink into the abyss between the cushions? She could not afford to get lost in there

But before she even made the motion to sit down on the cozy temptation, Kagome found her body flung against one of the walls of the room. Picking herself up from the unexpected blow, she barely had any time to recover before she found a clawed hand wrapping around her neck. As she struggled, the hand tightened uncomfortably while it crushed her body against the wall.

So this is it. She would die for attempting to sit on a couch. Figured.

Cold amber eyes bore into her skull and Kagome resisted the urge to blast the youkai in front of her into the underworld. 'What the hell was he doing?' she thought as her breathing became labored. Obviously, Sesshoumaru wasn't a happy camper.

"I told you to be on time." He stated cruelly as Kagome felt her head become woozy from the lack of oxygen, but luckily Kagome had been in tighter spots before. Right?

"It would do well to listen to me, boy." Sesshoumaru threatened, a small snarl of disgust adored his face.

He was trying to kill her for being late? The couch reason she could accept, but she would not be killed for being accused of tardiness! Raising her eyes defiantly, Kagome matched his icy stare with her own fiery one. She would not be intimidated. She was not a weakling and would not bow down, just because he had her by the neck.

Although, that probably would be a good time to bow down if you had any common sense whatsoever, which Kagome seemed to be lacking at the moment.

"I don't listen to arrogant yakuza," she gritted out as dark spots began to dance across her vision.

The boy's determined blue-gray stare seemed to temporarily distract Sesshoumaru, the intense look sending a strange sensation into the pit of his stomach. It bothered him so much that he almost made the brat pass out. Sesshoumaru quickly dropped the boy and turned away to head into his office. There was something strange about this kid.

Kagome coughed lightly and rubbed her sore throat. Stupid arrogant jerk, she thought darkly as she greedily took in deep breaths of air. After a few moments to let the dots vanish from her eyes, Kagome pulled herself up and made her way towards Sesshoumaru's office.

"While your defiance is admirable, I would caution you to not cross me again in the future." Sesshoumaru warned as he sat down at his large desk. Kagome barely acknowledged the statement as she sat down in one of the chairs in front of his desk. She could care less if she crossed the Ice King or not, she just wanted to settle the issue of her debt.

"So how can I reply this debt, Sesshoumaru? You know I have no money and let's not even bring my family into this." Kagome calmly stated as she intently watched the youkai in front of her.

Sesshoumaru caught his stare before folding his hands and leaning back in his large, leather chair. Truth is he really hadn't thought too much into how Kage was going to pay back his clan. Higurashi was obviously telling the truth about his financial status, seeing how the boy couldn't even afford a decent watch.

Kagome felt herself grow uncomfortable in the youkai's focused gaze. She didn't like this tense atmosphere and all the pressure was giving her a headache. Maybe if she lightened the atmosphere she would feel better?

Deciding to see if she could distract him the way she usually distracted Miroku, Kagome pouted her lips in the most adorable manner she could muster. She began to bat her eyelashes and looked Sesshoumaru straight in the eyes, even going as far as to add a little glossiness into the earnest stare, "Can't we just solve this problem with a hug?"

Ignoring the fact that the girlish pout gave the boy a strange appeal, Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at the Kage's weird antics. It was obvious that boy must have suffered brain damage from the lack of oxygen from the strangling he received earlier. He would let this slip of idiocy pass.

Kagome awkwardly laughed at her attempt to make the situation lighter and muttered a "Just kidding," through her chuckles.

It was then that Sesshoumaru was hit with an idea.

Sesshoumaru mentally recalled the slightly impressive display of spiritual power from the previous day. He also remembered the light, trained movements that easily incapacitated the followers of the Thunder clan. Kage had proven himself to be a decent warrior that day and a rare find. It was hard to find those with spiritual power now a day, especially since the war. Most of the priests and priestesses of that time had died in the Great Sacrifice ensuring the safety of humanity; it was through their effort alone that peace was achieved. In fact, the possibility of find one with spiritual powers was nearly impossible. They were almost thought to be extinct.

Maybe that's what drew his person to Higurashi? The strange feeling that stirred his inner beast and made his senses alive with awareness was warning him to beware the pure entity before him. If this was the case, then to keep the boy by his side would be beneficial to him and his clan.

To say that a priest was a part of you clan meant a list of great possibilities, a few examples being that you could hold a strong defensive against youkai clans, improve relations with human clans, and basically receive immunity when caught in situation with the police. In fact, the government would probably keep him out of trouble just to make sure he could get out and find a female to mate with; therefore, creating more defenses for the human race. Since spiritual power was such a rarity it meant that it would be treasured by the government as well as the yakuza.

Even with the large list of cons against the boy, such as tardiness, lack of discipline, and the bout of idiocy, it was decided.

"You shall become my bodyguard." He finally stated after a long almost-awkward pause.

Kagome had wondered what was going through that head of his when his eyes left hers to stare into the space between space, but apparently his mind had taken a trip to crazy land, because there was no way in hell she was going to help this jerk out.

"What?" She asked in skepticism. She had to have heard him wrong. Maybe she was in crazy land as well?

Sesshoumaru brought his gaze back to her and unmistakably repeated the words that sealed her doom, "You shall become my bodyguard."

Disregarding the fact that her life had just flashed before her eyes, Kagome shot up from her chair in disbelief and defiance. This youkai was insane to think that she would be willing save his life after all he had done.

"No way!" she yelled angrily at the living icicle.

Sesshoumaru ignored her outburst as he began to search for the standard bodyguard contract and a pen. Kagome's irritation began to grow as she watched the inuyoukai pointedly ignore her protest. Apparently, she wasn't getting through his thick skull so Kagome stormed up to the desk and slammed her hands down on the expensive piece of furniture. She would not be ignored!

"I said no, Takanashi. Think of another way to repay this stupid debt," she gritted out as she fixedly stared at the youkai.

Sesshoumaru placed the contract and pen on the desk before calmly replying, "There is no other way. Either you become a bodyguard for me or I will personally take out the debt through your family."

Kagome angry glare wavered as fear gripped her heart. Would he really kill them off for just some money? Surely, Inuyasha's brother wasn't that cold-hearted. But then again, if he nearly choked a person to death for being late, it was pretty apparent that he would probably slaughter her brothers over her debt.

Shoulders slumping in defeat she mumbled reluctantly, "Alright, I'll do it."

Sesshoumaru nodded his head before pushing the documents across the desk towards her. Kagome felt her heart drop in trepidation, for some reason she felt like she was making a deal with the devil himself. Pushing back the dark feeling, Kagome grasped the pen and began signing her name by any 'x' that she came across. Once she finished she put down the pen and solemnly looked at her new employer.

"Is that all?" She asked pathetically. She felt like a kicked puppy.

Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to smile in triumph. It was nice to finally see the buffoon follow his orders. "Regarding the contract, yes, but we still have matters to deal with in starting your job. You will need to gather your belongings, as a full-time bodyguard I need to you to be near me at all times. This includes living arrangements."

What the hell? No way! This jerk was going too far!

Kagome opened her mouth in protest, but Sesshoumaru shot her a sharp look. "It would not do well to put your family in danger. By being my bodyguard, you will have to make contact with other yakuza clans and many of them are considered my enemy; therefore your enemy. They will have no qualms about attacking you or anyone with you in the middle of the night."

She felt horrible and what made it worse was that Sesshoumaru was making complete sense. Wasn't there anything that could her get her away from the black hole of anguish known as Sesshoumaru? What could be worse?

Wait a minute.

"Alright Mr. Know-it-all, but what about school? There's no way I'm giving up my education, just so you can keep me on some short leash." Kagome retorted smartly as she crossed her arms in insolence. At least she could get a break from the living iceberg.

"I will provide you with a private tutor, one who is more than qualified to educate you." He calmly stated. If she thought she could outsmart him, then she was sorely misguided.

Kagome turned the notion around in her head. She wouldn't have to go to school, she wouldn't have to deal with a bunch of prejudiced instructors, and Miroku would get to save the money that went to her tuition. This seemed like a genuine good deal, but what was the catch? There was _always_ a catch.

Wait a minute… tuition. That jerk would make her pay for her tutoring!

"Great, more expenses! Don't think I can afford a tutor, genius." Kagome huffed as Sesshoumaru picked up the contract and placed it within his desk. Ignoring his blatant insult, Sesshoumaru decided to get the foolish teen out of his office as quickly as possible. He was beginning to feel the early stages of a migraine and Sesshoumaru did _not _get migraines.

"You do not have to worry. You will not be charged for his services, or any food, utilities, or form of entertainment you find here. You also have a health plan in case of any unfortunate events," Sesshoumaru stated with boredom.

"Any other questions?" Sesshoumaru inquired as he got up from his desk to show the boy out. Kagome followed the youkai out, trying to think of anything else. She stopped to pick up her school bag and then realized something.

"Why do you need me as a bodyguard? You seem like you can take care of yourself. There's no way you need a punk like me protecting you," Kagome asked seriously.

Sesshoumaru was once again shocked by the brief display of intelligence. Despite his idiotic appearance, there was evidence of a brain in that thick skull. Sesshoumaru was pleased that at least he would not be wasting his time with a completely brainless moron.

"Appearance and basic protocol usually requires me to keep a guard with me outside the safety of my home. This also helps fool any simplistic opponents that might assume that I am weak without my guard." Sesshoumaru casually explained as he led Kage out of his home. "Also it would be beneficial to me to keep you by my side to make sure you don't cause any trouble for my men, especially with those spiritual powers of yours."

Kagome nodded at the logic and bowed to Sesshoumaru as she stepped out of his home. She was too tired to fight. She had a lot of explaining to do with her brothers. Not to mention, she would have to pack all of her stuff. Then there was the matter of giving the message to Shippo to let Hojo and Inuyasha know that she wouldn't be coming back.

Thinking of her school companions, Kagome cringed. Inuyasha would definitely not be happy with the news. But once he forgave her maybe he would visit her?

She learned earlier that day that Inuyasha chose to live in an apartment to get away from the dealings of his brother, but even though he didn't live nearby maybe he would be willing to brave his brother and come see her every once in awhile. She knew she would go crazy if it was just her and Sesshoumaru until this stupid debt of hers was paid.

"Higurashi, I expect you to have everything packed by tomorrow. I will notify your school of the change and will send men to your shrine to pick up you and your belongings." Sesshoumaru stated as he watched the slim boy head toward the gates.

Kagome yelled back a lazy "sure" as she left the grounds. She was ready to get home. After all, this was the last night she would get to spend with her brothers and she wanted to enjoy every single moment.

* * *

A.N: Alright! Here is the revised Chapter 2! Just like Chapter 1, the chapter has been elaborated, fixed, and made more fun! Well, for me anyways. lol. I hope you've enjoyed this latest version of chapter 2. Thanks for reading and please leave a review!

_QuietSerenade_


	3. To Assume

**Yakuza Woman**

By: QuietSerenade

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. This plot is also based _loosely_ off of Tokyo Crazy Paradise.

* * *

To say Miroku wasn't please was an understatement.

Scratch that. Make it a _severe_ understatement.

Hell hath no fury like an overly protective Miroku, or something like that, thought Kagome as she fought the urge to run screaming from the house. Her face cringed as another unfortunate inanimate object met its end at the hands of the angry priest. For someone who promoted serenity and a sense of peace, he sure had a short fuse.

"Miroku, not my homework!" Shippo frantically yelled as he dashed from his hiding spot, his hand reaching for the proof of his hard work. Suddenly the sound of ripping filled the air.

Too late.

Poor, Shippo. Maybe he could tape the pieces back together? Kagome thought with pity as she crouched lower in her safe place.

Suddenly she smelled smoke and a wail of "No!!" was sounded. Never mind.

"KAGOME!" bellowed Miroku. "Get out here now!"

Hell no! She wasn't moving for nobody! She thought determinedly. No way was she going to get pummeled for something she didn't even want to do!

"Ack! Help!" yelped Souta who had probably gone to comfort his twin. Apparently he had been caught in the misfire. Kagome tensed in panic.

Crap, now Miroku had hostages.

"Kagome! Help us!" Shouted the twins in misery, knowing that Kagome couldn't resist the urge to protect and rescue. Kagome cursed quietly, it seemed she would finally have to face the piper, or at least the crazy irate holy man.

Kagome slowly opened the cupboard in hesitation and popped out her head to check to see if the coast was clear. Her eyes widened in fearful shock.

What she saw was a battlefield.

Overturned furniture and haphazard objects littered the floor. A small pile of smoking ash lay next to an upturned coffee table, and she could see the twins huddling in the corner just beyond that. But where was the piper?

Kagome swept her vision across the room till a strange black color filled her vision on her left. Umm, that black is oddly familiar, she thought as her vision began to focus.

Soon the blur became an ominous pant leg. Kagome gulped in dread. Follow the pant leg up, she soon was meet with a black leather belt, then a light violet polo, and eventually made it to the dark thunderous violet eyes that promised pain. Oh no.

With a swift motion, Miroku grabbed his sister's ears and pulled her out of the cupboard in a painful yank. Catching her around the neck with his right arm as she flew forward, his left hand fisted with a purpose.

"No, Miroku! Don't do it! I promise! I'll try to never be forced to stay with the Yakuza again!!" Kagome yelled in fear as she struggled helplessly from the chokehold, but her pleas where lost on fury-filled ears.

Then the noogy of castigation commenced.

Kagome clenched her jaw to hold off the painful yelps while her brothers just looked on in sympathy. Miroku frowned as he continued the painful assault and stated calmly, "You know that this hurts me, more than it hurts you."

"Yeah right!" Kagome yelled as she finally escaped Miroku's unyielding grip and ran to join her frightened brothers. Standing in front of the twins in a defense stance, she rubbed her throbbing head as she faced down one of her toughest opponents. Miroku looked into her glare and then he blinked. Suddenly as if he had been slapped, he woke up.

"What? What's going on?" Miroku asked dazedly as he glanced around the disaster area formerly known as the living room. Kagome and the twins slowly relaxed as Miroku gave them a questioning look. It seemed that Good Miroku was back.

I swear he's a schizoid! Kagome mentally commented as she slowly approached her brother.

"Miroku? You ok?" She asked worriedly. Miroku nodded his head in consent before stepping over the ashes that Shippo was currently weeping over and making his way towards the one chair that wasn't knocked over.

"All I remember is you saying something about staying with Sesshoumaru and then the rest is a blank." He stated in confusion. Kagome decided to let Souta consol Shippo as she sat on the floor next to Miroku.

"Yeah, according to his majesty, the King of Frostiness, I have to be a full-time bodyguard in order to pay for the shrine and stuff." Kagome lightly explained as she finally realized that Bad Miroku was gone for now. Miroku looked at her and then down in his lap.

"What about school?"

Kagome huffed angrily as she thought back to the meeting earlier that day. "Apparently the jerk thought of that too. I have a private tutor or something that is supposed to be… what was his words? Oh yeah, according to him the tutor is 'one who is more than qualified.'" Kagome quoted in her mock-Sesshoumaru voice unsuccessfully, hers was much too emotional. She suddenly brightened and cheerfully added, "And I don't have to pay for tuition!"

Miroku gave a soft "hmm" before a self-conscious silence ensued. Kagome began to shift uncomfortably while the twins watch the awkward pair with avid interest. Miroku continued to stare into his lap. Then as if the fates had given him a cue, Miroku gave Kagome a sad smile.

"I'm glad you're going." He said softly. Souta and Shippo froze at the remark. Kagome sat in a shocked silence. What the heck?

Seeing their surprised looks, Miroku decided to elaborate on his thoughts. "With the tutor, you'll be able to get a better education than I could ever afford. Not to mention you'll probably be better off with better food and security than we could give you."

Shippo and Souta rose in protest, both arguing that family was more important than that, but Kagome didn't care that he was siding with the jerk, all she noticed was the heartbreaking tone that was displayed in every word he spoke. She knew it was hard trying to budget the income that was received from the shrine, not enough visitors came to pay homage. Well, not enough to support four people that is.

With her out of the picture, they could afford more food for meals and wouldn't have to time themselves for two minute showers. Maybe they could even use the extra money to help fix up the Shrine or buy something fun for once.

"I understand." She spoke softly, interrupting her brothers' arguments. Miroku looked up from his lap and gave a grateful smile. He was probably worried she was going to hate him or something. What an idiot.

"No way, Miroku! You can't let her go!" Shippo ranted.

"Yeah! What if that Sesshoumaru guy makes a move on her?" Souta added, knowing that boys were a sensitive subject to Miroku. Miroku flinched.

Suddenly a horrifying vision popped into Kagome's head:

_ "Higurashi," the cold inuyoukai said as he calmly stood up from his desk._

_ Kagome nodded her diligently from her chair across from the table. What could her employer want?_

_ She watched him move from his desk toward her, his lustrous hair shining perfectly and his amber orbs fixated on her. Sesshoumaru walked to the chair gracefully and placed his arms on either side effectively trapping her. What was going on?_

_ "Higurashi, you are intriguing and strange." His silky voice feathered her ears. "Are you lost?"_

_ What the heck? Kagome gave him a strange look. What in the world did he ask that question for? Of course she wasn't lost!_

_ "What are you talking about?" She questioned confusedly. The question and his invasion of her space was weirding her out._

_ A small seductive smile adored his lips and he leaned in suspiciously. "'Cause heaven must be missing an angel."_

"Ah, Kagome?" Souta asked worriedly. She hadn't moved through the entire argument and now she was shivering, her face pale with fright. What was wrong with that girl?

Kagome drew herself out of the nightmare and looked at Souta with wide eyes, "Don't let him get me."

Miroku ignored Kagome's weird behavior and evenly stated, "You don't have to worry about Sesshoumaru making a move on Kagome. I'm pretty sure the guy's not gay." Then to the side Miroku nervously added, "At least I hope not."

Souta missed the last comment and reasoned, "We if he is, at least he would be disappointed in the end right?"

Seeing that his family had gotten off task, Shippo quickly jumped back in. "Well even so, there are still a bunch of criminals in that house! She could get killed!"

"Yeah!" Souta yelled, joining in to support his brother.

Noticing that her younger siblings still weren't won over, Kagome removed the disturbing dream from her mind and decided she would help out her older brother this time. He needed it. So giving a huge manipulative grin she stood up and looked down at the arguing boys. "Well that's too bad, I heard they have a giant HD T.V. at the complex that I could watch whenever I wanted! I could invite you guys over some time to watch it or something if you would let me go." She said, hoping that it would effectively fend off Shippo and Souta's arguments. Both boys stared mutely at her. She fought the urge to lose her façade, maybe this wouldn't work.

Finally, one spoke up.

"Do they have the latest X-Box?"

Kagome's eyes glinted victoriously. She had them, hook, line and sinker. "You bet."

Suddenly Shippo and Souta stood by each of their sister's side and placed an arm heavily over her shoulders. Both giving her a serious look, they closed their eyes in contemplation.

"I think you should go." One of them spoke, the other nodding his head in a firm agreement. "Yeah, you definitely need to improve your schooling and stuff," the other added.

Suddenly, Miroku busted with laughter at the twins' sudden approval, a sound Kagome hadn't heard in a _long_ time. Both of the twins gave huge grins and enveloped Kagome in a giant crushing hug. It was obvious that this hug way too full of brotherly affection and she began to try to escape. Unrelenting, they held her in place and suddenly Miroku was in on the action. As Miroku began to tickle her sensitive sides, she playfully yelled a "Get off me!"

Maybe this bodyguard gig was going to be a good thing after all.

"Oh, and Kagome?" Miroku happily inserted as he finished his torture. "Don't let Sesshoumaru find out."

* * *

Wiping the sweat of her brow, Kagome sat down on top of the last box of her belongings. She adjusted her cap and took in the small amount of boxes. After all, this was hopefully just a temporary position so she didn't need too many things brought over. The guys that were sent over to help her with her stuff only helped to get the stuff out of the truck, so Kagome got the lovely task of taking everything back to her supposed room which was right across the hall from Sesshoumaru's. Unfortunately, it wasn't as easy as it sounds. Apparently the hallway was hidden well within the complex and only after another series of strange twists and turns and few staircases could Kagome get to her room. Not to mention the hallway could only be accessed with finger-print identification, which only took Sesshoumaru's, his personal assistant, and Kagome's prints. Apparently, Sesshoumaru was paranoid about something.

Or just an anal freak.

Speaking of Sesshoumaru, she hadn't seen him yet and she was pretty sure she had been all over this place after getting lost at least three times during the move. Kagome looked at the clock placed on her wall. It read 12:34. No way was a rigorous devil like Sesshoumaru still sleeping.

Oh well! That just meant that she didn't have to do anything until the jerk showed up. Please with this thought, Kagome brushed past her boxes and flung herself upon the soft twin bed. The cool cotton sheets eased her overly warm body and suddenly a nap seemed like the most desirable thing in the world. Kagome's lids grew heavy and she struggled to keep them open. Looking at the stacks of boxes next to her new bed, Kagome deduced that procrastination was an optimal decision and she soon found herself visiting the land of nod.

An hour later…

"Sesshoumaru-sama, the young boy that you've employed hasn't been seen since 12:15. Shall I go find him for you?" a voice asked over an intercom.

"Do not bother, Jaken. I shall deal with the matter myself." Sesshoumaru stated as he got up from his desk. No doubt Higurashi was doing something useless with his time. Sesshoumaru deduced that he was doing two possible activities: eating or sleeping. Both of which were wasting Sesshoumaru's time and Sesshoumaru did not like to waste.

As Sesshoumaru approached Higurashi's room, he heard a light soft snore come from the room. It appeared that the he was sleeping. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed in irritation. Sesshoumaru opened the door to the room and took in the small amount of boxes that littered the room before him. Did he not even finish unpacking? Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he made his way around the boxes and headed towards the peaceful figure lying on the bed.

Sesshoumaru stopped beside the bed and allowed his amber eyes to study the boy's lean frame with curiosity. It was strange seeing Higurashi so quiet and still, usually he was bursting with life. The deep, even breaths were almost soothing and Sesshoumaru found himself grudgingly admitting that when the boy was asleep he was actually somewhat companionable. Of course this knowledge was based off the two short times they had met, but Sesshoumaru's job required him to be an excellent reader of personalities and so far Higurashi had proven himself honest, honorable, and diligent. Now only if he could learn to be on time and to know how to keep his mouth shut.

Sesshoumaru leaned over to shove Higurashi awake and caught a whiff of the bland and strangely lacking scent of Higurashi. It wasn't even discernable if he was a boy or not. Sesshoumaru was puzzled that such a loud person would have such a tame scent. Perhaps he wore one of those special deodorants to throw off youkai. Putting aside the thought, Sesshoumaru placed a hand on Higurashi's shoulder, but before he could even give a push Higurashi suddenly turned his body towards him. Sesshoumaru retreated his hand and silently studied the oddly pretty face for any sign of awakening, but instead heard a quiet moan.

A peculiarly _girlish_ moan.

Determined that he had enough unusualness for one day, Sesshoumaru jerked back his hand like he had touched fire. What was the matter with this kid? Exiting the room, Sesshoumaru tried to solve the confusion within his brain.

Maybe Higurashi's hormones were just unbalanced?

Yeah, that had to be it. The poor boy just had some hormone issues that made him look and sound like a girl. Sesshoumaru looked back at the still sleeping figure and then noticed something strange.

Higurashi was still wearing his cap.

Who wears a cap to bed? Sesshoumaru's mind began to turn at the unusual details surrounding the boy. Unisex scent, small figure, feminine face, lilting voice, and a permanent cap were strong signs but could it be? Sesshoumaru came down to two bizarre but certain conclusions.

Either Higurashi was a girl or...

He was still going through puberty.

But would a boy of 17 years still be experiencing the change? Sesshoumaru hoped not. To have to go through that for so long would merely be embarrassing and uncomfortable. Sesshoumaru surely hoped that it was the former of the two conclusions, but in the case that he was wrong Sesshoumaru would keep this realization to himself. No one should have to deal with such an awkward phase for so long, he knew it happened but it still wasn't something one should advertise.

"Oi, Sesshoumaru what are you doing in my room?" a groggy asked.

Sesshoumaru turned to look back at the now awake mystery. Only when he turned around was a sad truth realized.

There in Higurashi's hand was his cap and he was sheepishly scratching his of head of short unkempt locks. The short hair combined with the distasteful lack of manners only confirmed that the boy must be still within the throes of puberty.

Kagome smiled as she realized that she had probably offended his royal highness by falling asleep first before seeing him. Oh well! She would just apologize and make it up to him.

"Sorry about falling asleep like that. My brothers and I had stayed up really late packing and saying goodbye. I was practically running on fumes. Thanks for letting me take a nap though! I really needed it," Kagome said with a cheerful smile. Sesshoumaru looked deep into Higurashi's blue eyes and felt a sudden surge of protectiveness.

"Do not worry. I will not tell anyone of your secret," Sesshoumaru promised solemnly as he left the room.

My secret? She thought confusedly. Kagome sat in puzzlement as she tried to figure out what he could have possibly been talking about. She didn't snore did she? Surely, Sesshoumaru wouldn't care about that. If anything he would probably lecture at her for being uncouth, but so what if she wasn't lady-like!

Wait a minute…

I'm a lady! Oh no! Kagome began to check and see if she had on her protector and if her wig was on properly. Maybe when she scratched at it shifted! Kagome dashed to a nearby mirror and began to look at the itchy wig from all angles.

Nope, it was secure with the steel like bobby-pins.

Kagome's parents had gotten the wig after a mishap in the second grade caused her hat to fall off. Receiving a new ebony wig every year, Kagome was able to live a hat free life, well until the wig grew too itchy. Most of the time 

Kagome opted for the hat, but every once in a while the wig would come back on to show everyone that Kagome's hat wasn't surgically attached like everyone thought.

Well, if it wasn't the wig or protector then how did he find out about my gender? Kagome thought as she searched the rest of her body. Her curves were hidden by the school uniform and her other clothes were too baggy to reveal anything. At this rate it didn't really matter how he knew, the problem was that he did know and there was no way Kagome could probably convince him otherwise.

"Crap." Kagome banged her head against the mirror.

She was so screwed.

* * *

Sesshoumaru read over the report again. Somehow, information was leaking out in his technology department and now there were rumors about some of Takanashi's most vital weapons possibly running around the streets. Luckily, no blue-prints or plans had been stolen yet but it was only a small amount of time before the leak would manage to get a hold of those as well.

Pressing a button on his phone, Sesshoumaru quickly summoned Jaken to grab Higurashi so that they could hold a private meeting. It was time to use his new bodyguard.

"Come on, boy!" yelled a pitiful screeching voice. There was Jaken so that meant that…

"Back off, you demented mushroom!" replied an obnoxiously loud insult.

There was Higurashi.

Sesshoumaru leaned back in his chair and stared at the door patiently. It was only a few moments later that Jaken came in dragging a very resistant body.

Kagome clawed at the doorway, trying to find a way to prevent the meeting that would seal her fate. She wasn't ready to die! As soon as Kagome realized that Sesshoumaru knew her secret, she knew that she would become fish food. She would become tiny little bits of bait that were personally carved up by the jackass himself because no one doped Sesshoumaru Takanashi and got away with it. _No one._

"Higurashi, please refrain from destroying my walls." He said stonily, "Or else I'll have to add it to your little balance."

Kagome looked back at the stoic youkai and reluctantly released her grip. There was no use avoiding her fate now. Death was approaching fast and he had beautiful white hair and piercing amber eyes.

Jaken hobbled past the suddenly still boy and stood beside his master's desk, waiting for his lord to start the meeting. Jaken eyed the boy in front of him. Why hadn't he moved yet?

Sesshoumaru organized the papers on his desk quickly and then motioned for Kage to come sit down. The boy did so reluctantly, and for some reason had the look on his face like he was about to get hit. Higurashi was definitely weird.

"Higurashi it has come to my attention that…"

"I'm sorry!" Kagome yelled as she stood up and flung her top-half on the desk.

"I know I should have told you, but they made me promise! I swear I didn't know it would make you angry! Well, I sort of did, but that doesn't matter! What matters is that I'm sorry, just give me a second chance! I'll do better!" Kagome's eyes watered a bit as she pleaded for her life. Was it such a crime to be a girl?

Sesshoumaru watched the spectacle and found himself wanting to smirk at the situation. The boy thought this was about his secret?

"Since this is a private meeting I have no qualms in saying that I will not tell anyone of your hormone predicament. Sometimes there is what you call a late-bloomer. That should not affect your work, should it Higurashi?" Sesshoumaru asked as if to reassure Kage that it was ok that he wasn't fully male yet.

Kagome sat back in her seat confused and strangely feeling awkward. Did Sesshoumaru just infer that she was just having problems with puberty? Was that what he thought was her secret? Kagome suddenly felt a weight lift off her shoulders and she fought the urge to laugh. Thank Kami! She was saved!

"Y-y-yes, Sesshoumaru." Kagome fought back the chuckles as she let Sesshoumaru proceed with the meeting. Grateful for the change of topic, Kagome actually paid attention to what was being said.

Apparently, someone was talking too much about their special weapon projects in the tech department and they needed a new face to come in and try to weed out the leak. Seeing how Kagome was new and somewhat dependable, she was perfect for the job. The only catch: she had to dress as a she.

"You want to what?" Kagome asked in disbelief.

"I need you to dress as a woman." Sesshoumaru calmly repeated as he watched Kage's reaction.

This was not a good idea. Kagome shook her head vigorously. If Sesshoumaru saw her dressed up as a girl, he might really find out the real secret this time!

"Hell no!" Kagome shouted as she stood up. "I am not going to dress up like some slut so I can find out if anyone can't keep is trap shut."

"Look here, human!" squawked the righteous Jaken, "This is for the good of the clan! These weapons where InuTashio's last and greatest gifts to his sons and they should not be replicated or stolen by some lowly filth!"

"I don't care, Toad-man. I ain't dressing like a chick!" she yelled indignantly as she bent down to look at the tiny little kappa in the eye.

Suddenly Kagome felt the temperature in the room drop, and cold shiver ran down her spine. Slowly she brought her eyes to the unyielding form of Sesshoumaru. A dark sinister smirk adorned his face and his eyes shone like the fires of hell.

"Higurashi, do it."

Without another word, Kagome gave a brisk nod and headed out the office. She'd rather get caught being a girl than ever see that youkai smirk like that again.

* * *

A.N: The first two chapters might go under-revision, but don't worry nothing big is going to change so you don't have to bother rereading them! Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews!

(Sweet) Beta: lunamagic2005

Thanks for reading! Catch ya next time!


	4. Blood and Heels

**Yakuza Woman**

By: QuietSerenade

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. This plot is also based _loosely_ off of Tokyo Crazy Paradise.

* * *

"We have a feeling that the culprit is seducing one of our top scientist, Dr. Metaru. If you can get the name of the seducer from his lips then we can tracker her down and see who she is informing too." Jaken explained as he drove Kagome down to the technology headquarters across town.

Kagome kept trying to pull down the hem of her skirt as she looked at the passing scenery. Thankfully Sesshoumaru hadn't seen her like this. If he had either her secret would have been blown or he would have probably found some way to blackmail her or destroy her dignity as a man. Fortunately, he had been called away due to some new clan problem or something like that. It seemed that the fates finally decided to apologize for all the crap they had been throwing her way.

Running her fingers through her long raven locks, Kagome was thankful that at least she didn't have to wear a wig or a hat during this mission. Her hair was half-way up in an intricate bun and the other half flowed down her back in gentle waves. Sadly, Jaken had to help her with her hair.

Who knew that the toad could do hair? All Kagome knew was how to shove it up underneath a wig or a cap. Thankfully Jaken didn't suspect a thing when she told him she had bought her hair and worn it for Halloween one year and had just kept it. Of course when he accused her of enjoying the prospect of cross dressing Kagome quickly disproved that theory with an efficient pummeling of the little green kappa. What? She had to defend her man-ego.

In any case, Jaken had been surprisingly skilled in the art of hair and makeup. It was almost- no strike that- it was scary how good that frog was with feminine appearance. Perhaps he did some cross dressing of his own?

Ignoring the disturbing thought of the little green thing in a dress and heels, Kagome checked her look once more before she made it to her destination. Her make-up was light but dark enough to give her blue eyes a smoky, seductive effect. She also wore a trimming gray vest and her navy blue shirt only hugged her now visible curves and her full bosom that was now free from her protector. Unfortunately, her legs were barely covered by the gray skirt that nearly fell mid-thigh. Kagome gave a small glare to the pair of navy blue heels adored her tiny feet.

Man, how she hated the evil contraptions known as high heels.

Before she could even think about changing her shoes, Kagome felt the car pull to a stop in front of a tall skyscraper. Jaken quickly hopped out of the car and made his way to open the door for the newly-formed lady.

"Here you go, my lady." Jaken murmured with mock-deference, which was made apparent by the smirk he could barely contain.

"Shut it, Jaken." Kagome grumbled as she got out of the car. This wasn't fair. Not only did she have to dress up like a girl, but she also had listen to the overgrown olive make fun of her the entire ride up there.

She could still hear his grating voice laughing at the fact that she was better suited as a girl. Never mind the fact that she _was _a girl, her manly pride was demanding that she beat the toad to a pulp. Displeased with the fact that he was laughing at her misfortune but fearing Sesshoumaru's reaction if he found out that his retainer could no longer walk, Kagome merely clenched her purse, which acted as a microphone, and stayed quiet.

She really hated Sesshoumaru right about now.

Jaken watched as the "lady" walked passed him and head straight towards the building. It was amazing how beautiful the boy looked in a skirt and some make-up. Maybe, Jaken thought briefly, God made a mistake when he made him a male.

Kagome casually walked into the building and headed straight for the elevator as if she had been there a million times. There was no point in asking for security clearance or directions. Sesshoumaru had given her all the information and clearance passes she could ever need. After making her way up to the 31st floor, she only had to go around the floor two or three times-she forgot the room number Sesshoumaru told her, but she would rather kiss Jaken before calling the Ice King for the number-before she finally found the room she was looking for.

She took security pass out of her extremely tiny purse and quickly swiped her card and made her way into the quiet room. Only a small low humming could be heard, and as she made her way fully into the room she saw the hunched back of an old balding man. A cane wasn't placed too far away and Kagome could swear the room smelled of smoke and metal.

"Um, excuse me, but can you tell me were Dr. Metaru is?" Kagome asked girlishly, or what she hoped was girlishly because all Kagome had to go off was what chicks did in movies.

The old man suddenly jerked around, his large bulbous eyes examined her shapely form and a strange grin crossed his features. He raised a wrinkled hand to scratch his head as he approached her slowly, holding a large stuffed animal. A creepy large stuffed animal that was a three-eyed ox started at her weirdly. This can't be normal, she thought as she noticed how tightly the old guy was holding the ox toy.

"I am Dr. Metaru. How can I help a pretty little thing like you?" he crooned while he stroked his ox.

Kagome froze. This old geezer was Dr. Metaru? You mean a woman had been seducing some crazy old pervert just for some lousy information? When Sesshoumaru had told her that someone had been seducing this youkai, she thought of a handsome young genius with a shy demeanor, not some over-friendly grandpa in a lab coat that was fondling a stuffed animal!

Kagome tried to smile prettily, but it came out strained and awkward. No way was she seducing him. She would rather suck on Jaken's big toe then flirt with this old man who was looking at her like she was a new toy. Well maybe not Jaken's toe, but definitely Sesshoumaru's, at least she knew he bathed.

"Well, Dr. Metaru…"

The old man moved up to her and grabbed her smooth hand into his wrinkled one. He looked into her eyes and in what was supposed to be a suave voice said, "Call me, Totosai."

Kagome suppressed the urge to gag as the youkai smiled an almost toothless smile at her. This old youkai freaked her out and that stupid cow wouldn't stop staring at her!

"Err, yeah. I was wondering if you had been seeing my friend recently, you know…" Kagome trailed off, hoping the old man would take the bait. His brow furrowed in a short lapse of memory. God, could he even remember what he ate for breakfast?

A few awkward moments passed before his eyes lit up in delight. Kagome severely hoped that meant that he remembered and would put the ox down.

"Yura? Yes, the lovely lady has been keeping me company. I didn't know she was your friend, you should join us sometime! We have lots of fun up here."

"Sure." Kagome mentally cringed as Totosai's face lit up with glee. Old crazy guy with a demonic doll, sounds like _tons_ of fun.

"Anyway, I heard about these fascinating things you've been working on and I just had to come meet the genius myself. Could you tell me about them?" Kagome faked interest with ease seeing that she had plenty of practice back at school with Hojo, who would be talking about one medicinal herb or something. Kagome just didn't have the heart to tell the nice boy to shove it.

Totosai looked over to his desk as he contemplated whether he should say anything. Feeling like she was about to lose him, Kagome quickly formulated a plan. Making sure her frustrating purse strap wouldn't fall off her shoulder so Jaken could keep listening in on the conversation, Kagome quickly pulled the old man's hands to her voluptuous chest, making him drop the unnatural toy, and looked into his large circular eyes, her bottom lip pouting in attempt to pull the world-renowned "puppy-dog face."

The old man's eyes warmed and a blissful smile bloomed on his face. Kagome suppressed the urged to smirk. Apparently she was a pro at this seducing stuff!

Well, she thought she was until a withered old hand was lightly groping her boob.

Giggling to cover up her misery and the shock of being sexual assaulted by a youkai that was probably older than dinosaurs, Kagome lead Totosai over to his desk and began to dig out details over the past meetings he had with Yura.

It seemed that the Yura woman would come to him about twice a week with food, sake, and perverted magazines. Then they would spend most of the time talking about Totosai's genius and his amazing ability at designing weapons. It was only about two weeks ago, that Totosai had finally opened up about his most prized weapons. Thankfully, Totosai hadn't given her all the details yet on the weapons and so the old man probably wouldn't be punished for letting information slip.

Kagome was pleased that the old youkai was relatively innocent, besides his wondering hands, the old guy was actually a decent conversationalist with a lot of interesting views, especially when he was away from the eerie ox. It was during one of these conversations that an alarm went off and an announcer began to inform the floor of the emergency. Funny thing was the announcer asked that they all remained calm. Screw that. It seemed that someone was attacking people downstairs and was trying to make their way up. And that meant time away from the ox.

Never one to pass up a fight, Kagome excused herself saying that dangerous situations like this made her nervous and that she needed to find the ladies room. It was kind of sad that the youkai agreed with her, grabbed his toy, and headed towards the men's restroom, but Kagome chalked it up to old age and quickly dashed to the elevators to head towards the action.

(Earlier That Day)

Sesshoumaru was almost disappointed that he was going to miss seeing Higurashi dressed up as a girl, but an urgent call had taken him away from his comfortable establishment and into the heart of the city. It appeared that the leak was going to take action today.

Deciding that Jaken and Kage staying with the same plan was the best course, Sesshoumaru called two of his clan to act as temporary bodyguards. Soon he was headed off to one of the darker, more secluded bars in the town.

Though it was in the middle of the day, the bar was filled with few customers and Sesshoumaru made his way to the back and into a booth. His bodyguards sat at a nearby table and ordered a couple of drinks while Sesshoumaru feigned interest at the menu in front of him.

It wasn't long before an older woman sat down opposite of him and placed a piece of paper down on the table. Giving Sesshoumaru a slight nod of respect, the woman then got up and walked out of the restaurant just as quietly as she came in. Sesshoumaru read the message in front of him and then quickly gathered his men and head back to his home. It seemed like the youkai they were going to face would be a strong opponent.

Once he reached home, Sesshoumaru called Jaken to get his location. It seemed like the plan was going through smoothly and that Higurashi was behaving himself. In fact, Jaken said that they even had a name. It was Yura.

Pleased with the report, Sesshoumaru hung up the phone and began to look under his files for a youkai named Yura. Finding it quickly, Sesshoumaru flipped open the file and scanned over the details. It appeared she worked in the pleasure district and had done dealings with his clan before. It was easy to find her address.

Sesshoumaru quickly gathered a few men to help take her down quietly just in case the wench had anything up her sleeves and it wasn't long before they pulled up in front of the rundown apartment, but much to Sesshoumaru's dismay, no one was home meaning…

That she was about to attack.

It didn't take long for him and his men to arrive at the technology building. In fact, they managed to reach Yura before she even got into the elevator. Everything seemed to fall into place. Yura was surrounded and still a decent distance from Totosai, no one was dead and there seemed to be no damage to the property.

Or so it appeared.

"Yura. It seems that you are no longer a trustworthy association to our family." Sesshoumaru calmly stated as he watched the barely covered form of the shapely youkai in front of him halt.

Yura turned to face Sesshoumaru and knew that she wasn't going to get very far if she didn't do something quick. "Oh, Sesshoumaru-sama! What are you doing here? What do you mean that I'm not trustworthy? I live to serve yo-"

"Silence, wench. You're betrayal will not be tolerated. Either leave now, or I will make you leave…" He did not tolerate traitors. Glaring directly into Yura's eyes, he frigidly finished, "Piece by piece."

The security guard at the desk suddenly made a jerking motion and then became unnaturally relaxed. Sesshoumaru wondered at the strange behavior but refused to let his eyes leave Yura. This youkai in front of him was not meant to be underestimated.

She gave a small pout of disappointment when Sesshoumaru refused to budge. "I see. What a shame, I was looking forward to getting to know you and your wonderful hair." Yura crossed her arms and gave a small shrug of indifference. "Oh well."

The security guard from earlier began moving toward one of his guards. The guard smelled of death. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow in question. How was the dead security guard moving?

His thought was quickly cut of when the limp zombie guard quickly took out his gun and pointed it at Sesshoumaru, moving instinctually one of his bodyguards quickly dashed towards the guard with a knife that was hidden in his jacket and stabbed the already dead guard. This seemed to make the zombie guard stop and his guard stood up to make his way back to Sesshoumaru's side. Only after the bodyguard turned, his head slowly slid off his neck, the movement creating a sickening sliding sound.

Used to gore, Sesshoumaru watched as Yura gave a vicious smirk. This was obviously her doing, but how?

"You, whore! What did you do? How did you kill, Hitachi?" yelled his other guard.

The alarm of the complex suddenly went off and more bodyguards rushed out of doors to help. It seemed that someone had finally paid attention to the security cameras. Unfortunately, the new arrival of guards didn't last long, because within moments their bodies were diced, sliced, or suspending in the air- their life draining away slowly. Sesshoumaru used his acid whip to help save those who dangled, but the rest would have to be saved later if possible.

His remaining bodyguard, who stared angrily at Yura the entire time, had already gotten out his gun and seemed more focused on revenge than protecting his leader. Not that Sesshoumaru needed the protection, but he gave this man an assignment and it should be followed through to the end.

"Kenji, calm yourself," Sesshoumaru stonily instructed.

Yura laughed haughtily as the knife from the dead Hitachi suddenly floated away from the cooling body to Yura's hand. "Yeah, Kenji. Calm down."

"Ugh! You're gonna pay!" Ignoring Sesshoumaru's previous order, Kenji ran towards the laughing youkai in front of him determined to get revenge.

Sesshoumaru watched as his soon-to-be-fired guard rushed up towards the woman only to suddenly stop his assault. Red lines began to appear all over his body and begin to bleed as Kenji yelled in pain. He was slowly lifted in the air by a strange force before his body seemed to fly apart.

Sesshoumaru backed away slightly, avoiding the messy spray of blood.

Interesting.

"Now, Sesshoumaru. Who's the one going to be leaving in pieces?" Yura asked cockily as Sesshoumaru suddenly felt small scratches adorn his body. She twirled the dagger playfully in her hand as she watched Sesshoumaru gleefully.

He resisted the urge to flinch as a small cut grazed his cheek. What was she attacking him with? It wasn't air. If it was, he would have been able to detect it through scent. As Sesshoumaru readied his stance and began to analyze his situation, the sharps stings increased and suddenly Sesshoumaru felt his body being bounded by an invisible substance.

What was she doing?

"I'm impressed, Sesshoumaru. Not even a grunt of pain. By now, a normal youkai would have been in tiny little portions." She cooed, her eyelashes fluttering flirtatiously.

Yura sauntered up to the trapped inuyoukai and reached out to touch the silky locks that adored his head, preparing the knife to give a haircut. But a dark growl, made her quickly retract her arm.

"I do so love your hair, Sesshou. Can I play with it?" She coyly asked.

Kagome tapped her foot impatiently as the elevator cheerfully played some waiting music. Her arms were crossed in impatience and her eyebrow ticked to the beat of the elevator music from hell.

Why was this taking so long?

Kagome watched the numbers decrease and finally approach the lobby. She tossed her purse to the side of the elevator knowing she wouldn't need it. Pulling her skirt down once more, Kagome felt her senses flare up at a dark aura.

It seemed that they had started the party without her.

The elevator dinged at it finally made its destination. Yura looked at the doors in question and began heading towards them. Sesshoumaru began to work at the bonds holding him, but it was hard considering he couldn't even see what was holding him.

"I didn't press the button. Maybe Totosai came to me?" Yura's face lit up in malicious glee. "What luck!"

"Oh, Totosai!" She sang as the doors slowly opened to reveal a soft feminine form. Shocked that her blabbermouth tech wasn't there, she suddenly began to feel frustration. Nothing was working out today!

"Who the hell are you?"She asked, annoyance drenching her tone.

Kagome cocked her head to the side as she studied the scantily clad woman surrounded by webs of hair. Wow that has got to be a lot of tangles, she thought incredulously as she noticed the entire room was filled with the hairs.

"Kage?" questioned a familiar baritone.

Kagome looked around the weird hairy woman and her blue eyes met with darkened amber orbs. Taking in the situation, she noticed that her handsome employer was currently staring at her strangely and was wrapped up in the woman's unnaturally long hair. In fact, Sesshoumaru seemed a bit stunned and didn't even notice the hairball surrounding him.

Ignoring the dark puzzling look and happy sensation of stunning Sesshoumaru, Kagome decided it was time to release some pent up frustration.

"You know, using your hair as a weapon is kind of gross." She stated matter-of-factly.

While Yura bristled at the insult, Kagome's comment fell on Sesshoumaru's deaf ears. He was too shocked at his bodyguard's transformation from some scrawny boy to a curvaceous vixen that gave off an enticing smell of peaches and summer wind. He took in the long slender legs to the shapely hourglass waist to the full bosom, which strangely didn't look fake at all. His ravenous gaze continued up to her pouty pink lips and smoky blue eyes, and Sesshoumaru found himself strangely pleased. Jaken truly out did himself.

Or maybe Kage really was a girl…

Sesshoumaru critically, and hungrily, stared down Kage while Yura's eyes widened in surprise at the fact that Kagome could see her hair. Apparently this woman had some spiritual power. Oh well, she had gotten rid of mikos during the war and she certainly could do it now.

"So you can see my hair? Well, let's see at how good you are at dodging it!" she roared as her invisible dark tendrils started to glow violently. Suddenly a mass of dark waves flew toward the elevator entrance. Kagome rolled out of the way quickly only managing to acquire some nicks.

"Shoot! Don't rip up the dress! I have to pay for this thing!" Kagome yelled angrily as she dodged another attack. Her small petite form danced across the lobby, avoiding dead or injured bodies and hair traps with surprising ease. Well, until one of her high heels from hell slipped in a puddle of slick blood.

Apparently blood and heels didn't mix well.

Kagome yelped as she fell on her rump, leaving her open to attack. As Kagome readied herself to be speared by split ends, She felt a warm body pick up hers and move her to safety. What in the world? Kagome looked up and found amber eyes burning into hers with an unreadable message. What? Did he want something from her?

Ignoring the way her body warmed up at the foreign look, Kagome decided it was time to take the hair youkai out. Well, it would be time once Sesshoumaru let her go.

"Sesshoumaru! Eh, thanks buddy! You can put me down now." Kagome said awkwardly as she shifted in Sesshoumaru's secure grasp.

"You stupid dog! You tangled up my hair! You know how long this takes to comb?" Yura shrieked with disapproval. Noticing that Sesshoumaru was no longer detained by the massive hair trap and a large knot remained in his place, Kagome wondered out loud, "Oh yeah. How did you escape?"

Battling his instincts of not letting her go, Sesshoumaru slowly let Kagome stand on her own, before finally giving her a normal patented Sesshoumaru-glare. "I'm not a Taiyoukai for nothing."

Trying to push back her embarrassment at the dumb question, Kagome just nodded before shoving Sesshoumaru out of the way of another attack.

"Watch out!" Kagome yelled as she managed to push Sesshoumaru out of the way in time. Well, in time for him. The strands caught her instead and quickly coiled around her, lifting her up into the air and stretching her body uncomfortably. The hair began to dig into her fragile skin, soon small scratches began to bleed. Kagome bit her lip to fight the pain coursing through her body and stared into the eyes of her enemy who was fingering the blade in her hands threateningly.

Sesshoumaru felt his anger grow as his beautiful bodyguard was suspended similarly as Kenji was earlier. He would not lose another employee today.

Or call his bodyguard beautiful.

Using his sense of smell and sight, Sesshoumaru noticed that Kage's blood was coating the strands now holding him, making them visible and vulnerable to his claws.

"It seems I've caught your little slut, Sesshoumaru. Whatever shall I do with her?" Yura laughed as she lowered Kagome to eye level. "You're not even that pretty. I would be doing Sesshoumaru a service by killing you right now."

Kagome felt angry at the blow to her femininity, even though she wasn't supposed to be a girl. She was no slut! So in true Kage-fashion, she hocked a lovely moist loogy in Yura's face.

"You whore!" Yura squealed as she freaked at the spit and snot combination that now slithered down her face. "That's disgusting!"

Kagome smirked through her pain as she watched the hair youkai run around frantically, trying to find a tissue that didn't have any blood on it, which would be hard considering the number she did on the security guards. _That_ would teach her to hack up people near tissues.

Noticing Yura's distraction, Sesshoumaru quickly cut down Kage and helped set him down at a safe location. "How did you see the hair?" Kage quickly questioned.

"Your blood."

Kagome grimaced slightly. "Ah."

Sesshoumaru began to turn back to take care of the grossed out Yura, but was stopped by a delicate hand. "Wait."

For some reason, Sesshoumaru did.

"Distract her. I've got a plan." Kagome said quickly. Before Sesshoumaru had a chance to protest, Kagome dashed back towards Yura on her sore wounded legs. Seeing Kage's determination, Sesshoumaru decided that he would allow Kage this favor and made his way towards Yura.

"You wished to see my hair, wench?" Sesshoumaru asked in boredom.

Yura stopped her frantic search for a handkerchief and stared at Sesshoumaru in wonderment. "This Sesshoumaru sees that you are the stronger female; therefore, you may take liberties with my person."

Sesshoumaru inwardly groaned in disgust as a crazed smile curved Yura's ruby lips. "You're gorgeous silver mane is mine!"She shrieked in joy. She dropped her knife in anticipation and her hands clasped tightly together. Her dream was coming true today!

As the snot-covered Yura approached him, Sesshoumaru forced himself to remain still. The boy had better hurry up.

Kagome dashed around the dark strands of hair that littered the room as she studied Yura's aura for a weakness. It seemed that most of her aura came from one source, but what was it? She watched as Yura approached Sesshoumaru with perky steps. She didn't have much time left! When Yura turned her head to face Sesshoumaru's hair, Kagome saw it. A red plain comb that held up Yura's hair glowed ominously and Kagome could swear she could see hair flowing from it and forming those pesky hair webs she was currently trying to move around. That had to be the source!

Concentrating carefully, Kagome aimed her fingers at the back of Yura's head. If she missed it was possible that her purification arrow could hit Sesshoumaru, and she was pretty sure that he would be pissed if it hit him. Ignoring the frightening image of a pissed Sesshoumaru, She let her energy slowly build, she didn't want to startle Yura out of her obsession. If Yura moved her head, Kagome would purify her, but there would be no guarantee that she would stay dead. She needed to hit the comb.

Please, hit the mark! She thought as her powers slowly grew.

"_Bang_." She whispered as she finally felt her energy flow from her fingertips towards the unsuspecting youkai.

Sesshoumaru noticed the blue glow heading towards him, but he knew that if he looked at the light then so would Yura, thus spoiling the surprise. And while Sesshoumaru was considered an evil jerk, he was no surprise spoiler.

An unearthly shriek echoed in the lobby as the comb cracked from the purity. A bright light blasted before Sesshoumaru's eyes from the cracks in the exploding comb, and Yura's youthful appearance began to quickly dry out into a dark, hideous skeleton before crumbling into thin papery ashes. The hair surrounding the lobby disintegrated just as quickly as the skeleton and Sesshoumaru swiftly glanced at the gore covering his expensive marble tiles. This would be an unfortunate cleaning bill.

A slight movement to his left caught his attention. Apparently his bodyguard was trying to avoid the bits of flesh that littered the floor and was trying to make his way towards this Sesshoumaru and although Kage's effort possessed the grace of a drunken kangaroo, which Sesshoumaru deduced was caused by the high-heels; he still was surprised by the change in his employee.

While Sesshoumaru had seen pretty mortals, there was something beyond the attractive physical attributes of his newly transformed bodyguard. Perhaps his hormone assumption had been a mistake. In any case, after Sesshoumaru had a team come in and clean the place; it would be time to move to the next order of business.

It would be time to find out Kage's true gender.

* * *

A.N: Here's a refurbished chapter! I had an even better updated chapter before, but my computer lost it all. Sad day. OH well, hope you enjoyed the small changes I made in this one!

Thanks for reading! Catch ya next time!


	5. Distractions

**Yakuza Woman**

By: QuietSerenade

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. This plot is also based _loosely_ off of Tokyo Crazy Paradise.

* * *

Silently praying for the souls of the random limbs she passed, Kagome attempted to make her way towards her employer. As she hopped over an unconscious guard, she felt the slick bottom her devil shoe give way, and once again her rump met the unforgiving marble floor.

"Ouch." She moaned as she attempted to get up again. She was never going to dress as a woman again! It was _way_ too painful.

Sesshoumaru repressed the urge to roll his eyes as his employee comically rubbed his, or quite possibly her, sore behind. Surely, high heels weren't that cumbersome. Returning to business, Sesshoumaru began to make various phone calls to begin the cleaning of the room and the destroying of evidence. The cops didn't like youkai fights, and often made one pay hefty fines if caught having one, especially when deaths were involved. Sesshoumaru quickly gave the cleaning crew short commands and then closed his phone and placed it back in his pocket. Now that business was done it was now time for some fun.

A smirk formed on Sesshoumaru's lips and a dark predatory gaze filled his eyes. Searching for Kage's previous spot, he saw the lovely young guard resting against a nearby pillar. Unaware and tired, his prey rested against the pillar to take a break from hopping in heels. This would be an easy hunt.

Kagome gave up on trying to move around in heels, it was just too painful. Looking at the torturous objects of focus, Kagome glared down at the offensive shoes. If only there wasn't blood and bodily fluids all over the place, then she would remove the heels, but no! Her feminine side of cleanliness was coming out in full force. Stupid feminine fear of icky things.

Suddenly the air around Kagome crackled with energy and she felt a shiver of dark energy run down her form.

Wha?

Taking her tired stare away from her shoes, Kagome looked toward Sesshoumaru's direction. Sesshoumaru approaching at 10 'o clock and he strangely looked… hungry? Feeling nervous all of a sudden, Kagome forced her stiff body to get up and prepare itself for trouble.

"Hey, Sesshoumaru! How's it going?" She asked nervously. He was getting WAY too close for her liking. Especially since he looked like he hadn't eaten for weeks and she was grade-A doggie Kibble.

As he continued is creepy stride, Kagome's survival instinct suddenly kicked in and her feet began taking her backwards and away from Sesshoumaru's approaching form. Unfortunately, Sesshoumaru matched her step for step. Maybe if she talked about Sesshoumaru's favorite subject he would back off? And what was Sesshoumaru's favorite subject?

Battle.

"You know, that was an interesting fight. I mean who uses their hair as a weapon?" she giggled awkwardly. He wasn't answering. In fact, he was moving in on her due to his cursedly long legs covering more distance than her shorter ones. As Kagome felt the cold wall meet her fingertips, and she knew she had to do something quick.

"Wait!" Kagome abruptly said as she put her hands out in front of her. Unexpectedly, Sesshoumaru paused. Wow! For once that actually worked. Who knew Sesshoumaru would actually listen to me? Kagome thought as she resisted to celebrate the small victory.

Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrow in question. Oh yeah, she needed to get away.

"I need to check on Totosai!" She shouted as she dashed out of Sesshoumaru's path. The youkai just followed her with his gaze. His bodyguard was hiding something. The fact that she was trying to run away from him was proof of it.

"Alright, Ms. Higurashi." Sesshoumaru stated as he watch his guard stop. What the...

Kagome felt a lump of fear form in her throat and her wide cobalt eyes look back at Sesshoumaru. Oh crap.

Sesshoumaru was on to her!

Dashing pass the bloody puddles and scattered appendages, Kagome quickly made her way into the elevator and scrambled to push the button for Totosai's floor. Thank God, she left her purse in the elevator on her way back down before the fight. Perhaps now was the time to use her secret weapon.

* * *

Sesshoumaru watched as Kage ran from him, her lithe form making a beeline for the elevator as a means for escape. Sesshoumaru gave a small smirk before calmly making his way to the second elevator. He would catch the little mortal. Now what would do with her was the real question.

With the high possibility of Kage actually being a girl, Sesshoumaru found himself in new territory. Questions and problems began to arise the more he thought about it, but still he didn't find himself disappointed with the prospect. If anything, it made him _almost_ smile with anticipation. If Kage turned out to be a woman, it meant that his capabilities and worth would have exponentially increased. Mikos, women with spiritual powers, were considered to be one of the rarest creatures on earth. They became nearly extinct to the wars. With their sacred power and their ability reproduce their power into their offspring; they were now considered one of the most valuable pawns for political and business affairs.

Unfortunately, it was said that the last miko died eighteen years ago.

Sesshoumaru's eyes glowed with ominous glint, and pressed to button to Totosai's floor. He would soon find out the little human's identity, and when he did there would be hell to pay. Even though he was strangely excited, err…pleased at the fact that Kage might be a girl, no one fooled this Sesshoumaru and got away with it. _No one._

Sesshoumaru exited the elevator as it finally opened its doors only to see the retreating form of his prey. A sinister grin graced his face and his eyes twinkled in exhilaration. This would prove to be an interesting meeting between him and his bodyguard.

Sesshoumaru made his way to Totosai's office. Only when he finally reached his destination, he was quite bothered to see the old youkai running out of his office, pathetic tears running down his wrinkled face. The old man tightly clutched his ox in desperation as he ran down the hallway. Sadly, Totosai gave a wail and shouted, "No! God!!! Why? Why her? Why me?"

Sesshoumaru's curiosity was stirred at the slightly confusing and disturbing actions of the old man, and once Sesshoumaru's curiosity was roused it had to be sated. If only Sesshoumaru's curiosity knew.

Slowly making his way into the office, Sesshoumaru searched the area for anything out of the ordinary. The room was still in disarray as Sesshoumaru had last seen it on his last visit to the youkai and nothing seemed out of place, except for the mysterious grunting behind the desk.

Cautiously going around the desk, Sesshoumaru saw a pair of long shapely legs proudly on display peeking out from underneath the desk.

"Hey, Totosai! Can you hand me that blue cord on the right?" Kage's voice asked out from underneath the desk. Obviously the perverted old man had asked the Kage to help rewire something for his computer in a scheme to see up his employee's skirt. The old youkai had probably even said he had a bad back to get sympathy, which Sesshoumaru knew for a fact that the bad back was lie. In fact, the youkai was more limber than a monkey, which Sesshoumaru had noticed during the few times he had attempt to punish Totosai for insolence.

Finding the wire quickly Sesshoumaru quickly picked up the wire and bent down to hand it to the nearly exposed Kage. It was there in the process of being helpful that he met the most mortifying sight in his entire 1010 year existence.

As God as his witness, Sesshoumaru would never be helpful again.

Quickly dropping the wire, Sesshoumaru shot up from his crouched position and swiftly exited the office without a word. He needed to leave _now. _As he tried to distance himself from the devastating sight, his blanched face was the only sign of his mental anguish. The old man was right. Why me? He thought as he tried to erase the horrendous view from his mind, but no matter how hard he tried it stayed there. He couldn't believe that he had even toyed with the notion that Kage had been somewhat attractive. It was now a fact. Sesshoumaru was scarred.

That image of Kage's skirt riding up his hips to reveal the huge and clearly distinct bulge in the boy's underwear would forever be branded in his mind. Resisting the urge to shutter Sesshoumaru continued his on his way, he needed a drink.

Feeling Sesshoumaru's aura leave the room, Kagome crawled out from underneath the desk and stuck her hand down her skirt to remove the awkward bulge from her underwear. Man, did it pay to carry around socks with you or what? Kagome gave a triumphant smirk as she crawled out from underneath the desk and pulled her skirt back down.

Yes, it was true that Kagome had no feminine modesty when it came to socks. Ever since the demoralizing locker room incident of 6th grade, Kagome lived by the motto:

Socks are my friend,  
socks are my life.  
Without my socks,  
I would probably die.

Thankfully, the locker room fiasco died quickly after Miroku showed her the way of the sock and she walked proudly in her underwear and t-shirt for the rest of her 6th grade locker room career. Of course she began to develop in extra feminine parts in the 7th grade and learned how to sneak in and out of the locker room unnoticed, but that was besides the point. Giving a smile of satisfaction, Kagome quickly disposed of the socks in the trashcan and quickly left the room. She was ready to get home and get back to being a boy again. It was just too much work being a girl.

But even though Kagome was ready to get back to being her alter ego, a small part of her enjoyed the brief feminine moments she experienced today. Who knew women could have such power? She thought with a small chuckle as she remembered Sesshoumaru's stunned look.

Oh well…

Brushing off her lingering thoughts, Kagome headed towards the elevator. One thing she was sure about was she was ready to take off these God-forsaken shoes!

* * *

Having changed and dressed her wounds, Kagome walked around the mansion contently. Her check for her services had been a good one and had helped pay for the ruined outfit, some of her family's bills, and a small portion of her debt.

Yesterday had been a big day with the battle with Yura, not to mention fooling Sesshoumaru to help keep her secret safe. So today, Kagome planned on utilizing the large T.V. that she had heard so much about and spend the day relax and recuperating.

Or at least she was until Sesshoumaru had come into her room, mentioned something about paying off a cleaning bill, and dragged her to his office by her collar. Thanks Sesshoumaru, destroyer of all things fun.

Trying to ignore the awkward silence that permeated the air, Kagome looked around the ornate office for something to busy herself with. If only Sesshoumaru hadn't insisted on her sitting her while he looked over the reports Totosai sent him on regarding the information he let slip, which didn't amount to much apparently.

Kagome resisted the urge to groan and flopped back into the chair across from Sesshoumaru's desk. It was obvious the old man had just been making up weapons just so the hair hussy would comeback. I mean, who ever heard of a deadly electrical plunger? Although, she did have to give the old man credit because he gave the plunger the sweet name of the TP 8-50. It sounded like some type of top-notch gun.

She let her head roll back onto the back of the chair and studied the room upside-down. There was nothing to do! She had already excused herself to use the restroom five times. Of course, Sesshoumaru caught on after the second one and wouldn't let her go anymore after the fifth. She also asked if she could go finish unpacking, but no! The stubborn jackass in front of her insisted on being here while he read through a bunch of useless reports.

Seriously, Sesshoumaru was way too uptight. He really needed to get laid.

What kind of chick would Sesshoumaru go for anyway? Thought Kagome as she felt the blood rushing to her head. Kagome resisted the urge to laugh as she pictured the Taiyoukai with a bubbly blonde rabbit youkai. She could just imagine him glaring off into the distance as the bouncy young thing held on to his arm and chattered non-stop. Of course the poor girl would probably be dead within seconds. Sesshoumaru would need someone who could stay calm, but not too calm because then they would be the most boring couple in the world. In fact, Sesshoumaru needed someone who could put a little fun in his life without driving him crazy. Of course, that was probably impossible.

As Kagome tried to picture various youkai girls and match them up with the icicle, a loud obnoxious yelling suddenly filled the air. While Sesshoumaru didn't even look up from his papers, Kagome's eyebrows knotted in confusion, her upside-down stare fixated on the door behind her. Whatever was making the ruckus was definitely coming closer.

Suddenly a loud, "Beat it, Jaken! Before I serve up your little toad legs for dinner!" was barked by a familiar rough and crude voice.

Wait a minute…

Kagome knew that voice. Kagome eyes lit up in hope. It couldn't be? Could it? Had he come to rescue her from this horrible boredom known as Sesshoumaru?

Suddenly a foot kicked the door open and there in all his glory, stood the proud, heroic, and albeit idiotic, Inuyasha.

And he looked pissed.

"Hey, Inuyasha!" Kagome greeted happily, the blood finally getting to her head and making her view spin.

"Sesshoumaru!!! Let Kage go!" bellowed Inuyasha, ignoring his slightly woozy friend. Kagome watched as Inuyasha magnificently leaped over her and landed in front of her seated position. As she followed his jump, her head popped back up and all of a sudden she felt gravity's pull on her life fluids. Maybe snapping your head up that fast wasn't a good idea.

"Ugh… I think I'm going to be sick." She moaned to herself. Kage held her head stead with her hands as she tried to focus to the red back in front of her.

"What are you thinking? You'll only get Kage killed!" Inuyasha shouted harshly. "He ain't strong enough to be your bodyguard. He's just some weak human." Suddenly, Kagome wasn't so happy to see Inuyasha anymore.

"Weak am I? I'll show you weak!" Kagome growled angrily. "Come here, you flea-bitten mongrel!" Kagome quickly leaped on top of Inuyasha and soon began a struggle of idiots. Fist flew and legs kicked, it was a tumble of strength and, unfortunately for Sesshoumaru, great noise.

"Ha! Take that!" Kage shouted as he landed a punch. "Oh yeah? Well shove this up your a….." the vulgar reply was quickly cut off with as Kage landed a kick to the head. Little did they know that a small tick began to develop on Sesshoumaru's left brow.

It wasn't as if he asked for much. He kept Kage in the office with him to avoid any trouble within his household as he read this ridiculous slop for a report, even though he wasn't really reading it but trying to erase the images of Kage as a woman. He even allowed the hanyou to enter his house without any trouble in a show of good spirits. Surely the fates would let him finish the sad-excuse for a report in peace, but no. He should have known better if the hanyou was involved. Sesshoumaru looked up to see the scuffle taking place before him. It was as if he was watching two pups. Two loud, annoying, obnoxious pups.

Inuyasha was gnawing on Kage's leg while Kage held his neck in a chokehold and soon the position would somehow switch to Kage pulling Inuyasha's leg back painfully and the said hanyou would be tugging on Kage's collar in an effort to free himself. Tired and slightly bothered by their antics. Sesshoumaru stood and made his way towards the comical struggle.

He reached down and quickly pulled Kage up by his collar where his feet couldn't touch the ground and harshly planted a foot on top of Inuyasha's head, holding the poor hanyou down in submission. "You will cease this display of immaturity." He stated stoically as he glared down at his half-brother.

"Aw... Is Sesshoumaru jealous?" Kagome teased from her impromptu hanging.

Growling at the boy's oddly girlish tease, Sesshoumaru quickly ignored the thought that he could be jealous and pushed his foot down harder. As if he would be jealous of tumbling with Ka... Suddenly the seductive form of female Kage popped into his head, her curvaceous form laying on his bed clothed in an innocent, short, white nightgown that showed enough to tempt the imagination. Silken raven strands framed her flushed face as she beckoned him with a coy smile. Her fingers over his sheets lightly.

"Come play with me," her pink lips murmured softly, her soft smoky blue eyes dark with desire.

A "Mphf! Mgrphfbpt!" abruptly woke Sesshoumaru from his unwanted thoughts. He ignored the puzzled look of Kage and glanced down at the suffocating Inuyasha. Apparently he had been staring off into space, lost in his thoughts.

"Uh, Sesshoumaru?" Kage asked confusedly. Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to curse. What in the world? He was having a fantasy about Kage? He felt a small shiver of disgust run down his spine. Apparently this Sesshoumaru needs to get laid, he thought lamely. Another muffled shout reached his ears. Perhaps it was time to release the hanyou.

"Will you comply with this Sesshoumaru's demands?" he coldly asked as the hanyou struggled and Kage gave a disappointed nod.

"Jeez, Sesshoumaru, you're such a fun killer." Kage grumbled as she was set down gently and the hanyou was finally allowed to breathe.

A large intake of air was quickly followed by "You jerk! I couldn't breathe!" yelled Inuyasha. It was almost comical how red Inuyasha's face was recent suffocation. Sesshoumaru held back a small chuckle at his half-brother's state. He forgot how much fun it was to torture the hanyou.

"Were you trying to suffocate me?" Inuyasha yelled. "If you want to kill me then go ahead and do it! Let's end this now!"

Kage flopped back down in the chair he occupied earlier and ignored Inuyasha's outbursts. Apparently Sesshoumaru was used to them too, as he also gracefully sat down and moved the reports to the side of his desk.

"You aren't even listening!" growled out Inuyasha, he was really getting pissed now. "Ignoring the fact that you almost killed me, there's no way I am going to let you use Kage in your little schemes!"

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at Inuyasha's statement and coolly replied, "You have no grounds to interfere with the arrangement between Higurashi and I."

"Like hell I do! What were you thinking about send him on one of your missions?" Inuyasha demanded. Sure, Kage was employed to guard Sesshoumaru but that didn't mean he signed on as one of Sesshoumaru's agents. "He's just supposed to protect you- not your junk."

Kagome's ears perked up at the statement. It was true that he signed on as a bodyguard, but why did she have to go undercover? That was a job for some agent or something, not the muscle meant to protect Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru resisted to the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose to prevent the headache that was coming. Why did the hanyou insist on meddling in his affairs? Surely the half breed had something better to do.

Sesshoumaru watched as Inuyasha fixedly glared at him with a fiery hatred.

Apparently, not, he thought irritably. Reaching in his desk, Sesshoumaru grabbed the recent contract that Kage had signed and put it on the desk facing Inuyasha. The hanyou merely raised his eyebrows at the motion. Was he really such a simpleton?

Wait, dumb question.

"That is the contract which Kage signed with me only a few days ago." He stated uninterestedly. Inuyasha and Kage leaned into to examine it carefully as if it would suddenly explode. Sesshoumaru fought the urge to roll his eyes at their antics.

"In the contract it states that Kage is to protect this Sesshoumaru and his interests to the full extent of his being." He stated simply and while Kage nodded his head in comprehension, the hanyou just stared at the documents puzzled. Sesshoumaru resisted rolling his eyes and continued, "Meaning, that whatever I deem worthy to protect or solve, Kage has to do whatever I say to take care of it."

The gleam of understanding lit Inuyasha's orbs and his mouth dropped in shock. It seemed that his buddy had sold his soul to the devil and was now stuck doing his dirty work and there was nothing he could do about it. It seemed his friend was toast….

Or not.

Slowly the wheels inside Inuyasha's head slowly began to move, the dust that had collected on them falling away as they began to turn. Inuyasha was thinking and ideas were about to be born.

Bad ideas that is.

"I'll do it." Inuyasha stated resolutely, oblivious that Sesshoumaru and Kage had no idea what he was talking about and were looking at him as if he had finally lost it. Kage got up and gently laid a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Inuyasha, did I hit you too hard in the head again?"

Ignoring his concerned buddy, Inuyasha brought his fists down roughly on the mahogany. "Sesshoumaru! I'll work for you!" Inuyasha said cockily. It was obvious what the answer would be. Who wouldn't want the abilities of a powerful hanyou at their disposal?

"No."

What? Inuyasha opened and closed his mouth in disbelief. No way. Sesshoumaru just rejected his _great_ idea. He didn't get those very often and they should be appreciated when they were offered!

"What?" Inuyasha finally managed to get out through his shock.

"I don't need you. Kage here actually has some worth considering he has spiritual abilities, but you on the other hand are worthless." Sesshoumaru said stoically. There was no way that he was letting that brat run around his complex day and night. He was enough trouble for just an hour.

Inuyasha paced back in forth, trying to find a way to make his offer more appealing. Looking at his friend's _sad_ blue eyes, which to the rest of the world just looked confused, he knew he had to win over Sesshoumaru somehow.

"Look Sesshoumaru, I don't even have to stay here! Just let me work with Kage. Sure the guy's got some spiritual voodoo or whatever, but when it comes to brawn and basic instinct there are just some things that Kage can't do," Inuyasha tried to reason. He wasn't going to leave his friend to his evil step-brother. While he may be intellectually slow, Inuyasha was loyal to the end.

"Hm." Sesshoumaru began to contemplate the idea. The hanyou didn't have to stay in the house, unless he was summoned, and would be at his beck and call if he needed any extra hands. Suddenly the papers to his right caught his attention. Maybe there would be use for him after all. A dark mischievous smirk appeared on Sesshoumaru's face.

Kage looked at her friend sympathetically as her employer began to smirk; this wasn't going to be good. Inuyasha repressed a shiver. Maybe he shouldn't have offered after all.

"Inuyasha, I might have use for you after all," Sesshoumaru started, his eyes sparkling devilishly. "If you prove yourself worthy in a mission, I will consider your offer."

Inuyasha gave a large gulp. Now he knew he shouldn't have offered.

"It seems that someone is using our clan name to distribute drugs at an upper-class high school." Abruptly Sesshoumaru grew serious, "Now, I may do dealings of darker natures, but I refuse to push drugs of any sort. I need Kage and you to infiltrate the school by going undercover and discover the fools who think they can mess with the Takanashi clan and get away with it."

Giving a sigh of relief, Inuyasha smirked victoriously, this was easy! He would have the idiots sniffed out in no time. Kage watched Sesshoumaru warily, waiting for the catch. She knew better than to take the assignment at face value.

"Done!" Inuyasha happily stated. "I'll show you that I can do a better job than Kage anyhow!"

Kagome just rolled her eyes at the stupidity known as Inuyasha. The fool didn't know what was coming. "I guess I'll do it since I really don't have a choice and I have to pay for that stupid cleaning bill. Shoot! I wasn't even the one who got blood on the marble," she grumbled unhappily.

"Good." Sesshoumaru's smirk suddenly came back in full force, "The school is Onnarashii High. I'll expect you here, dressed, at six a.m. tomorrow."

Inuyasha's face dropped in shock and regret. Onnarashii?

Kagome merely sighed. She knew there would be a catch. It seemed that they would be going undercover at an all-girls school.

* * *

A.N: Please don't kill me! I know it's been a long time. I mean a LONG time, but life has happened and some times you just can't (or don't want) to stop it. Between planning a wedding (yes! I'm getting married!), finishing up college (yeah, I'm definitely not an English major if you can't tell), and finding a job (yay economy), I just haven't had time to write anything. Well, I can't say I didn't have any time. I did take some time to write this chapter and get the guts to put it up. First off, I haven't been able to get in touch with my beta so this is a rough edition and secondly, I didn't know how people would take the sock idea. I know some will probably hate it and think it's way too cheesy, but it made me laugh so I kept it. Thank you SugaroO for your messages. Those two are the reason why I wrote this up. I was just amazed somebody even still wondered about this fanfic. So a BIG thank you to you! Anyway, I have ideas for the next chapter and a new character will be introduced! Only problem: No beta. So I will try my best with grammar and plot flow, but no promises. lol.

Thanks!

_QuietSerenade_

P.S. I loved and love every single review! They really helped me in writing this and I can only hope that you will keep leaving your comments!


	6. Persuasion of the Stubborn

By: QuietSerenade

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. This plot is also based _loosely_ off of Tokyo Crazy Paradise.

* * *

Kagome tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for Inuyasha to exit the nearby bedroom. She had barely managed to avoid Sesshoumaru this morning, and if Inuyasha took any longer then they would definitely be caught. Glancing nervously left and right, Kagome checked the hallway for any trace of silver. She had enough trouble causing "the distraction," and at this rate it would all be for nothing. Lightly knocking on the door, Kagome began to turn the doorknob.

"I'm not ready yet!" squeaked a certain hanyou from the other side.

"I don't care! You're taking way too long! At this rate Sesshoumaru will definitely see us!" Kagome heatedly whispered as she entered the room.

Inuyasha quickly dodged behind a nearby curtain as his friend came in. If Kage saw him like this he would never live it down. Inuyasha resisted the urge to growl. Stupid toad and his crappy lipstick.

"Inuyasha, we don't have time for this!"

Kagome placed her hands on her hips and stared at the awkward bulge in the red drape. What was he? Five?

"Hey! I'm dressed like a chick too! And if you keep this up, then Sesshoumaru will definitely see us. He acts weird when he's around girls and believe me, you won't like it!" Kagome reasoned quickly. Kagome recalled the last time she wore a skirt. It made the Ice King act… well, not so icy, especially with those heated looks and suspicious glances. There was no way she wanted a repeat of last time.

Inuyasha took a tentative peek at his companion to make sure he wasn't the only one in drag, and what met his eyes caused his heart to stop. Instead of his long time wrestling buddy, stood a vivacious beauty with creamy long legs, sensual curves, and fiery blue eyes. Where in the world was Kage?

"What in the hell kind of joke is this?" Inuyasha yelled as he stepped out from behind the curtain. That wasn't Kage! That was definitely a real chick. She looked too… natural.

"What? I'm not joking! Sesshoumaru freaks me out when I see him with a skirt on. He's weird, Inuyasha. I'm telling you. He's a nutcase." Kagome argued back.

"Kage?" Inuyasha asked awkwardly as the realization dawned on him. This beautiful woman in front of him was really his best friend in disguise?

"Yeah?" Kagome asked irritably as she finally looked at Inuyasha.

Then time froze.

Inuyasha stared at the girl in front of him, her doe-like eyes calling out to his instincts for protection and care. His heart was pounding frantically and, all of a sudden, his hands became clammy. What was this feeling? Inuyasha took a slow gulp. What was wrong with him?

A muted chuckle shook him from his thoughts.

"What?" he asked gruffly, while pushing back his awkward new feelings. There was NO way he was feeling like that for a dude. Unfortunately, the chuckle soon became full blown laughter much to Inuyasha annoyance.

Kagome held her stomach as her laughter grew stronger, "Ha, ha! You don't look half bad Inuyasha. Maybe the drag look works for you?"

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Kagome took in the scene before her. There was her long time enemy and friend dressed in a light blue girl's uniform that accented his blue eye shadow and pink lips. Apparently he had escaped the wrath of Jaken's tweezers of pain, because he still retained his distinctive brows, but, unfortunately, not the same could be said for his precious white-silver locks which were currently braided into long thick pigtails. And while his stance was definitely masculine, the small bumps on his chest stated something quite different.

Kagome smirked as she tried to hold back the flow of mirth that threatened to spill from her lips again. "Inuyasha, who knew _you_could look so pretty?"

Inuyasha growled and turned his head away in anger. Yeah, this was definitely Kage.

"Shut up! I thought we had to get out of here." He said, quickly changing the subject.

"Oh yeah! Let's hurry through your window. The car should be ready to take us to the school." Kagome said hurriedly as she looked behind her making sure there were no behind her.

Inuyasha reluctantly grabbed Kage around the waist and pushed open his third story window. Ignoring the surprisingly soft curves pressed against him, Inuyasha deftly leapt out of the window and dashed toward the dark black BMW parked in the driveway. Man, why did Kage's boobs feel so real compared to his dinky plastic ones? Ignoring his slightly disturbing thoughts, Inuyasha stuffed his partner in the backseat and clambered to the other side.

Suddenly Kage yelled, "Step on it!" as she noticed the front door opening, not noticing Inuyasha's body was only half way in the car. Silver locks flashed brightly as the clan's lord stepped on to the front porch, an annoyed glare fixed on his normally frozen features. Apparently, Kagome's distraction had worked. "Go! Now!" She shrieked as Inuyasha placed one foot in the car. The driver nodded and pressed his petal the floor. Dirt flew, rubber burned, and a poor hanyou shrieked as the car sped off down the driveway.

"GAH!" Inuyasha shouted as managed to jump to safety in the back of the car narrowly escaping injury or worse, Sesshoumaru's sight.

"You've escaped this time, boy, but we shall see each other again." Sesshoumaru muttered darkly as he receded to his lair.

* * *

"Now, Inuyasha, try not to scratch anywhere inappropriate or lose your temper. You may be pretty, but you'll definitely give us away if you act like… well, you." Kage lectured as he straightened one of Inuyasha's pigtails.

Inuyasha shoved Kage's hands away and muttered a quiet, "Feh. I know. I won't blow it."

The car swiftly pulled up to a large elaborate brick building littered with flowers, art, and females. As she exited the car, Kagome felt a sense of wonder. "So this is what it is like…" she whispered to herself as she took in her surroundings of feminine laughter, graceful movements, and a sense of peaceful elegance.

A honk woke her from her musings as a large black limo pulled up behind their car. Inuyasha glared at the car as he grabbed Kagome's hand and led her away from the drop-off. "Stupid jerks," he muttered as he pulled his partner towards the building. As Inuyasha pulled Kage, he suddenly became aware of how small Kage's hand actually was. It was light and delicate, and as he held it he felt a warm comforting feeling settle over him. His heart pounded in his ears, but his soul felt at peace.

"Hey, Inuyasha. You can let go now." Kagome stated. Inuyasha felt his cheeks grow hot and let go of Kage as if he was on fire. What was with him today?

"So, I heard we're supposed to meet one of Sesshoumaru's contacts here. I wonder who they are?" Kage asked as he looked around.

"Hell if I know." Inuyasha responded as he tried to calm down his heart. Maybe he was sick? Inuyasha began to go over his symptoms, but was roughly interrupted as a firm body bumped into him harshly.

"Hey! Watch it." He shouted crossly as the bumper kept walking, not even noticing his outburst. The girl's long ponytail swayed back and forth briskly with her stride as if taunting the hanyou. "Hey you!" He bellowed irately. Who did this chick think she was?

"Inuyasha! Cool it." Kagome muttered quietly. What happened to not losing the temper?

Surprisingly the girl stopped, her form rigid and poised. She glanced over her shoulder at the two girls behind her. Her cool dark brown eyes were accented with magenta eye shadow and one delicate eyebrow casually lifted up as she looked over them. Were these the two she was supposed to be looking for? The one with the pigtails definitely reminded her of Sesshoumaru-sama.

"Are you from the Takanashi clan?" she asked calmly as if she were asking the weather.

"So what if we are?" Inuyasha angrily threw back at her. Kagome resisted the urge to roll her eyes. The girl in front of them glared at Inuyasha in aggravation before motioning them to follow her. Inuyasha began grumbling about arrogant wenches as he followed her inside.

The girl quickly led them to an isolated room and turned to face them with a haughty stare. "So you are the lackeys he sent to take care of our drug problem?"

"Lackeys?" Kagome questioned confusedly. She was a lackey? What happened to bodyguard?

"I ain't no lackey! And who the hell are you anyway?" Inuyasha threw back.

"I am Sango Yamada, Sesshoumaru-sama's fiancée. Who are you?"

The air grew silent as realization sunk in. Apparently there was someone dumb enough to marry Sesshoumaru after all.

"What? Fiancée? As in you… and him?" Inuyasha asked dumbly.

Kagome stared in disbelief. "He's engaged? Is that even possible? I mean… is he even capable of love?"

Sango quickly looked down at the floor. "Well, I don't know about love, but I do know he is capable of duty and honor. I was promised to him at birth to unite our clans."

Inuyasha looked down at the floor as well as he was drawn back into his memories of the past. "Oh. I forgot about that." Inuyasha said somberly.

Unaware of the solemn atmosphere, Kagome glanced at the floor curiously. "What so interesting on the floor?" A dark thought suddenly hit Kagome, "Is it a spider?" She asked in a panicked voice. Looking around the floor frantically, Kagome prepared herself to strike. She really hated spiders.

Sango shot a glare at Kagome. "Obviously, I've been sent imbeciles."

"Hey! Sure Inuyasha doesn't look smart, but he has feelings too ya know?" Kagome shot back in defense.

"Kage!" Inuyasha growled before he dove at his so-called best friend. "I'll show you who's dumb!"

Sango watched in disbelief as the two girls began wrestling like a bunch of lunatics. Did Sesshoumaru really trust these two? Maybe he sent them as a joke. Yeah, that had to be it. This was just one big joke. But as Sango watched the two figures in front of her put each other in awkward wrestling moves that could only be called comical, she realized two things.

One: Sesshoumaru never joked, and two: These two would be of no help.

A large headache began forming and Sango knew a migraine was about to set in. Reaching into her bag, Sango pulled out her bottle of pain killers. Great, now she would be useless all day, she thought grumpily.

"Hey, hold on."

Sango looked up and noticed that the fight had come to an end. When had that happened? The hanyou was knocked out and the human girl was dusting off her hands. "Hold off on the pills."

"Why should I?" Sango bit back.

Kagome ignored Sango's snarky reply and happily made her way over the girl in pain. "I have this trick that I learned when my brother got these headaches."

"No thanks. I would prefer if you just left me alone." She quickly said as she poured some pills out into her hand. Thanks to these two she would probably be passed out half the day because her medication. Oh goody, another day wasted.

"No really! Whenever my younger brothers and I would get into a particularly terrible fight, Miroku would always get these horrible migraines. So I figured out a neat trick that would help him feel better so he wouldn't yell at me!" Kagome jovially stated as she raised her hands to Sango's temples.

Sango harshly slapped Kagome's hands away. "Get away from me!"

Kagome stared downcast at her hands while Sango kept ranting, "I don't care! I'm in pain and now I'm stuck with you two idiots in solving this case. Why don't you and your stupid hanyou just get out of here? Obviously, you can't do anything!"

Sango heaved from her outburst and clenched her fist furiously. "I'll just do this one on my own!"

Suddenly warm soft hands were on her cheeks and Sango's eyes widened in surprise. What?

She stared into calm blue eyes as a warm pleasant feeling washed over body, easing the once blinding headache into peaceful nothingness.

"I'm sorry for causing your headache. Please forgive us." Kagome said politely as she smiled kindly.

This girl was a miko? Sango thought with a sense of astonishment, I thought those were extinct.

"Oi! Kage, we've got to go to class." Inuyasha interrupted as if he had never been knocked out to begin with.

Kagome slowly removed her hands. "Feel better?"

Sango nodded slowly before regaining her composure and frostily replied, "I'll show you to the classroom. You are both in my class."

As they made their way to the classroom, Sango avoided eye contact with her two new classmates. What was that about? Sure she understood the abrasive hanyou, but the other one had caught her off guard. Was there actually some intelligence under that pretty exterior? She would have to definitely watch that one.

* * *

Sesshoumaru's clawed index finger tapped lightly on his polished desk as he reviewed the morning's slightly unusual events. It was obvious that the events that occurred that morning were planted as a distraction by Higurashi. The only question remaining was why? Surely, it wasn't to spare his half-brother embarrassment. If the boy was so concerned with the hanyou's emotional welfare then he would have spared the hanyou of the assignment to begin with. No. There was another motive behind this morning's disturbance.

Perhaps it was to avoid further punishment?

It was true that Higurashi had been more unruly as of late, but Sesshoumaru chalked that up to the hanyou's new presence. On that reminder, he needed to relocate the hanyou quickly. It seemed that the idiot had taken to rooming next to his bodyguard. This was unacceptable. He had agreed to live off the property. If Inuyasha was to continue this behavior, he would have the hanyou relocated to the bunks on the other side of the complex. Not only was he causing an unnecessary amount of damage, but he was also distracting Higurashi from his original purpose, which was the protection of his lord. Never mind the fact that Sesshoumaru felt a strange twinge at the boy's absence.

It was settled. As soon as his two employees returned, they would have a meeting of priorities and living arrangements. Pleased with his conclusion, Sesshoumaru ended his persistent tapping and prepared himself for the next order of business.

Revenge.

* * *

Hey, I'm starting back on this story. I realized that I REALLY want to finish this one. I might update the other stories randomly every once in a while, but my focus is purely on this one right now. Anyway, feedback, advice, or observations are COMPLETELY welcome. I love your reviews, and me reading them is what got me to continue this story. Thanks so much for your support.

Sincerely,

QuietSerenade


End file.
